It Had To Be You
by 1lorett
Summary: A DM/HG sweetheart fic. A story of love and romance all whipped up in neat lemon-meringue pie fluffiness. Eh, this fic has been nominated for a few Dramione awards throughout the years. Not sure how many, but it's near and dear to my heart. One day I'll post the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Begun – 12/26/04**

**Chapter one begun – 12/26/04**

**Chapter one completed – 12/27/04**

**OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own (unfortunately) any Harry Potter Characters, trains, buildings, etc. That honor is JKR's.**

**Ch 1 – BLUSHES AND GOOD SUMMERS**

'OH _NO_, not now…Concentrate Hermione, just concentrate.' Hermione groaned while forcing her eyes downward to review the notes she had copied thus far and trying desperately to focus on what the Head Boy was prattling on about. She was currently on the Hogwarts Express in the Head Student's compartment in the middle of the Prefects final meeting before summer and she needed to pay _attention_.

After all, if things went as planned she would be Head Girl next semester, as it would be her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. It's what Hermione had been planning on and working toward since first reading 'Hogwarts A History' the summer before she began her first year.

And now she was so very close she could almost FEEL the weight of that badge against her cloak proclaiming to all that SHE, HERMIONE GRANGER was Head Girl of Hogwarts!

Oh how she wanted that badge, that title, that authority. She wanted it desperately and she was ALMOST positive that the title would be awarded to her. Only a few more weeks of waiting and she would know!

And seeing as the war was over she would have no other distractions to take her away from focusing on making this, her senior year, the year that she TRULY excelled in all her classes.

Yet even as Hermione thought about all the studying to be done, she felt an uncomfortable fluttering in her belly as her eyes drifted over to who she expected to be the next Head Boy - Draco Malfoy.

It made perfect sense. He was second in school only to her when it came to grades. Although, she had a sneaking suspicion that he could probably best her if he just put his nose to the grindstone a bit more instead of flirting with so many girls and playing Quidditch all the time.

Though she'd be hard pressed to EVER admit that little nugget of information to ANYONE.

Not to mention that Draco was an absolute celebrity now, since it had been revealed at the beginning of their 6th year that both Draco and his father Lucius, at great personal risk to themselves, had been spying on Voldemort for the past two years.

With their help The Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic were able to capture of all the most prominent Death Eaters and were instrumental in aiding in Voldemort's ultimate demise at the hands of Harry Potter just months ago.

Even the Slytherin camp had eventually come round toward the end of the year. It took the crafty lot a while to get adjusted to the fact that Voldemort was truly gone. But once they realized that the danger was indeed past, they once again accepted him back into the fold and he reclaimed his throne as their unspoken leader.

Hermione was happy for him as the first half of their sixth year had been trying for Draco. She remembered his grades slipping – that WAS, in Hermione's opinion a sign that things were _very bad_.

In all their years together, Hermione had _never _seen Draco's grades slip once. Not from any of his many injuries - feigned or real, problems with his family or with Harry for that matter – never, so she knew he was having trouble.

It was in fact, the reason that they had even a tentative friendship today. Hermione had approached a sullen and subdued Draco one evening in the library after seeing him there for many evenings alone and clearly depressed and confronted him about his grades.

He had been, well, his usual 'charming' self and snapped at her. She persisted and finally after several weeks and shot down attempts he opened up to her and told her the Slytherins were less than happy to have him around.

He had lost his friends.

Hermione told him to be patient and wait it out. Things would work out, she was sure of it. He had simply rolled his eyes at her and promptly tuned her out.

But it was a beginning. An opening toward a friendship perhaps, that she wasn't even aware she had been looking for.

From there they would regularly meet in the library late into the evening to work on assignments – never together per say– but in companionable silence and occasionally to trade witty banter back and forth.

Draco would never have admitted it, but it was Hermione who got him through those tough months of being alone. The library was his only solace to escape the glares and snide remarks the Slytherin constantly ridiculed him with. Within its walls he had also found a source of friendship in Hermione.

It was something that Draco would never forget, although he had not so much as thanked her once for her kind words or support. Yet somehow he knew that she knew, even if he didn't know how to express his gratitude with words, _she knew_ and he was grateful for that as well.

However, there was one thing that Draco was unaware of and Hermione had threatened death and dismemberment should he ever be told…

Hermione, after months of sitting by and giving silent comfort to an ever increasingly grumpy Draco finally decided to take matters into her own hands when one evening on patrol she happened across Blaise Zabini and a very pretty Ravenclaw girl in an empty classroom.

Seeing much more exposed skin than she ever wanted to from either of them, she was nevertheless happily informed on new ways and places in which to use strawberries and whipped cream. (She took a mental note of that and stored it away for another day.)

Hermione, always a clever witch, saw her opportunity and gave a very disgruntled Blaise an option. Five minutes of his time alone, to listen to her with an open mind or 100 points from both Ravenclaw and Slytherin and detention for them both for one month.

Blaise, to his credit, had listened raptly and surprisingly, with an open mind and not one day later Draco was at returned home to the snake's den.

Blaise Zabini's acceptance of Draco pushed the tides back in his favor and he was immediately returned to the good graces of the Slytherin brethren. It appeared they had just been waiting for one of their own to speak up for him and once one did they all followed…So typically Slytherin of them - the crafty lot that they were.

Hermione suddenly found herself without a grumpy Draco around to poke in the shoulder and tell to pep up or compare notes with or to challenge her as a reluctant but excellent study partner.

With an unfamiliar pang of her heart Hermione realized she missed her cranky Slytherin more than she cared to admit. He was still snappy and cool toward her, but if anyone looked at Hermione the wrong way or spoke crossly to her in any way, they were immediately subjected to the torment from the very formidable and frightening duo of Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco was back on top and though he wouldn't say the words aloud Hermione was one of his friends and Draco Malfoy ALWAYS looked out and cared for his friends.

So the rest of the year had progressed and here they were, with an unspoken, tentative friendship forged over the past year behind them and a summer and final year ahead of them. Hermione wondered what these next months would bring in regard to her and Draco and the fragile bonds of closeness and acceptance that had begun to grow between them.

With that Hermione allowed herself one more peek at him through the thick fringe of her lashes and felt her cheeks grow warm.

'Oh for heaven's sake _Hermione_, don't LOOK at him and it won't happen.' she scolded herself sternly. Yet even as she tried in vain to concentrate on the meeting she could feel it, her face heating up, her cheeks growing hot against the palm of her hand and her pulse quickening.

No use, it was too late to stop it, that completely illogical, silly, slow flush that had began occurring recently every time she laid eyes on him…

It was really quite annoying, if truth be told. Yet try as she might, she just couldn't help it. Every time she looked at Draco Malfoy she found herself blushing like, well, like a schoolgirl with a giant crush.

And Hermione Granger does NOT blush. And she most certainly does NOT have a crush on Draco Malfoy!

Certainly _not_.

'Then WHAT in Merlin's name is happening to me?' she argued with herself, her mind still not willing to admit what her heart already knew.

Hermione gave a frustrated little "hrumph" as she covertly spied on Draco sitting across the table from her through the fringe of her lashes and watched him keenly as he jotted down a few notes.

Hermione was always surprised by how fascinated she had become with Draco Malfoy. She couldn't quite understand why she never tired of looking at his beautiful sparkling eyes. Those eyes could with one glance bore into the depths of her soul if she would let them. Then there were those wide, luscious lips of his that more than once Hermione had wondered what would feel like pressed against hers. Even now she raised her thumb to her bottom lip and pushed down wondering if the pressure would feel anything like the pressure of his lips on hers. She loved how when he was warm his cheeks would flush slightly and damn her for knowing this, but she was quite aware of when he was concentrating seriously on something, as the dimple on his right cheek would show itself. It only did when he was frowning slightly deep in thought.

That elusive dimple did not however show when he was frowning in anger or smirking. Don't ask how she picked up on these subtleties, because she really wouldn't be able to give an answer, all she knew was that _she knew_ these things very well.

She knew his face so well, so very, very well.

Hermione blinked and held back a little gasp as Draco's gaze shifted to her. He had felt her eyes on him.

'OH DAMN he's looking at me. Worse, he SEES me looking at him. Worse still, he KNOWS I'm blushing _because_ he's looking at me…'

Hermione groaned, this was getting harder and harder all the time.

Finally, mercifully, the meeting ended and Hermione had managed to push her wanton thoughts of Draco from her mind to concentrate on the last few minutes of the meeting. She felt better when she was thinking about school. It calmed and centered her.

She was busily finishing writing up her notes and waived off Ron who had been sitting idly by her side the entire meeting trying to conjure a picture of him riding his broom to fly about the page.

When he had finally succeeded he slid it in front of her face and Hermione had tutted at him and gave him the 'we'll discuss this later' glare. With that he had crumpled the paper and sat in brooding silence, slumped in his chair the rest of the meeting.

"Coming Moine?" Ron grunted at her as he bolted up from his seat the minute the meeting was over.

"No, no Ron. You go ahead, I'm just going to finish my notes and I'll be along." Hermione didn't even bother to look up, just gave a dismissive wave of her hand to him and continued on.

Ron shook his head and left without a second glance.

Draco finished putting his notebook away and sat back in his seat to observe Hermione.

He was always intrigued at how she could absolutely lose herself in her thoughts and drown them in her paper and quill. Once her concentration was focused she only saw that paper and nothing else. It was like she was in a trance, just her that quill and her thoughts flowing like a river from her mind to the paper.

She had that look on her face now. Her eyes darting back and forth across the page reading what she'd written and then shifting to what she was going to write next, her hand moving seamlessly and just as quickly as her mind. It was one of the times that Draco thought she looked most attractive.

With her curls pushed over one shoulder and her eyes crinkled in thought. She always bit her bottom lip when she was thinking. It made him decidedly uncomfortable when she would finally release it and his eyes saw how pink and swollen it would get.

He took an involuntary gulp, as she had just let go of her lower lip and ran her tongue across it. Draco thought she never looked more inviting.

Hermione, in Draco's eyes always looked so damn sexy when she had absolutely NO IDEA that what she was doing _was_ sexy. Like when she licked her lips, (which she did a lot) drove him positively mad.

He wondered what she would do if he got up right this minute went over and threw her down on the table and snogged her senseless.

Would she let him? Would she be offended? Or, would she surprise him and touch him with the same kind of passion and longing that had begun to build up inside of him as of late?

He just wondered.

Finally Hermione put her quill down and after looking over her notes once more, closed the book and looked up to see Draco leaning back in his chair across from her, his arms folded and watching her intently. They were the only two left in the compartment.

"OH!" she said with a start, "Draco, I didn't know you were still here."

At seeing him her cheeks grew warm again instantly. 'Damn it! STOP BLUSHING THIS INSTANT HERMIONE!'

"I know. I was waiting for you to finish."

Hermione's heart began to beat faster again, "Oh?"

He gave her a lazy grin, "I have to lock up the compartment. The Heads are off saying their goodbyes to everyone. Don't you remember they asked me at the beginning of the meeting to lock the compartment after them?"

"OH! Er, yes, I'm sorry. I'll be off, just let me pack up my bag." Hermione was throwing her things into her book bag as she spoke, half up from her seat and completely embarrassed.

'DAMN, DAMN, DAMN. Of COURSE he wasn't waiting for me…' she fumed silently.

Draco chuckled and crossed the table to stand beside her, "It's all right Granger. I don't mind waiting for you."

Hermione was suddenly aware of how very close he was standing next to her. She could smell his cologne and his scent. It made her knees weak and she felt suddenly dizzy.

"Well, I still feel bad," she grumbled, "the last thing you need to do is to be held up by me…" Hermione was nervous now and dropped a few books that she had been hastily shoving into her bag.

Draco took her arm and pulled her upright, and with a flick of his wand her book bag jumped up onto the tabletop, opened its flap and all her books fell in and the flap closed with a snap.

He took it and slung it over his should along with his own, crossed the cabin wordlessly and turned to open the door for Hermione. She looked at him with wide eyes and followed him as they exited the compartment together.

"Which cabin are you in Granger?" Draco drawled. He was still standing so very close to her and she noticed how much taller he had grown even these last few months than she.

She liked Draco being tall. She liked looking up into his eyes; it somehow made her feel safe and secure looking up at him, so tall and strong. Like he could protect her from the weight of the world if she needed him to.

'OH DEAR LORD what is happening to me?' she fretted silently, more than a little irked at her girlish musings.

Hermione blinked, "Uh, number 12 I think." she managed out, angry at her body for betraying her yet again as she felt her cheeks flush under his gaze.

Draco looked at her and his eyes were positively dancing with amusement. He knew what kind of effect he was having on her and he enjoyed it VERY much.

He put his hand at the small of her back and nodded his chin in the direction of her cabin.

"You don't have to carry my bag Draco, I can do it." she said trying to take it from his shoulder.

Draco turned her around and propelled her forward, "Don't be silly Granger. I'll see you to your cabin." It was more of an order than a statement, so she went along silently.

Reaching the compartment door Draco opened it and stepped in, dropping her bag on the floor and turning cool eyes toward the occupants already seated.

"Potter, Weasel" he grunted and turned nodding companionably toward Ginny, "Ginny."

Ginny grinned and leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees, her long, silken firey locks falling forward and shimmering around her shoulders as she looked up at him with twinkling eyes. "Hey Malfoy!" she said in a flirtatious tone and winked at him. Harry's eyes snapped to Ginny then back to Draco and narrowed dangerously.

Harry shot up out of his seat and moved to stand possessively beside a still grinning Ginny.

If there was one thing you could say about Ginny, she positively knew how to work her man when she wanted too…

Besides, she had always liked Draco and told Hermione years ago that there was more to him than met the eye. "Just you wait and see." Ginny had told her, "He's going to surprise you."

Hermione had to agree she had been right. Everything about Draco Malfoy was surprising her as of late.

Harry's jaw was tight and his arms were crossed staunchly across his chest as he regarded Draco with the same cool expression that Draco was currently giving him.

This was what they did, stared at one another until one or the other gave in and grunted or mumbled a word or two in greeting or response or goodbye.

Hermione really couldn't complain though, Harry was doing his very best to overlook the past 5 years of shoddy treatment from Draco and accept that he had changed, but they had a strenuous relationship at best. Thankfully however, these last few months they were at least attempting civility toward one another.

"Malfoy" Harry grunted in response his eyes snapping in warning as he inched closer to Ginny.

Draco stood his ground and only raised an eyebrow at Harry and his ridiculous jealousy. If Draco had wanted Ginny she would have been his LONG ago.

Draco Malfoy always got what he wanted and though he thought Ginny was beautiful she was a little too in your face for his tastes. Draco preferred his women to be more on the subtle side in public and feisty in the bedroom.

Something like what he imagined Hermione might be like…

Draco turned cold eyes on Ron then and glared at him, daring him to make a move. Draco didn't like the Weasel and he doubted he ever would.

He thought the Weasel was entirely way too possessive and overprotective when it came to Hermione. Couldn't he see she wasn't interested in him? Clearly not, the thick headed, dim witted prat that he was.

Ron for his part, didn't trust Malfoy still and didn't believe for ONE BLEEDING MINUTE that Draco was sincere in anything he did or said.

He was one of the people who spoke out the strongest in regard to Draco and his father being opportunists and changing sides at will to suit their needs once Draco had made his true allegiance known.

He would tell anyone who listened that it was only when they saw that Voldemort was going to lose that the Malfoy's immediately helped Harry and the Order conquer him. But when the role was reversed and Voldemort looked to be gaining power the Malfoy family stood proud and strong with their loyalty to the Dark Lord.

Ron's views of Malfoy had NOTHING to do with the fact either that he had noticed how Hermione _looked_ at Malfoy recently. How she watched him when she thought no one was looking…That she had suddenly started calling him 'Draco' instead of 'Malfoy' and that she heatedly defended him on more than one occasion when Ron went on one of his tangents.

No, that had NOTHING to do with it at all…

"What do you need _Malfoy_?" Ron spat out, the loathing evident in his scathing tone. He was flexing his fists openly in a vain attempt to control his temper.

"Draco was just walking me to our compartment _**Ron**_**. **Please just behave." Hermione sighed exasperated.

Ron's jaw dropped open and seeing Draco's eyes light up with triumph he snapped it shut and glared murderously at him.

Draco smirked at Ron and turned to leave.

Hermione walked out into the corridor with him and they looked at each other for a long moment, molten silver eyes boring into warm brown.

Hermione broke the silence, "Have a good summer Draco. I hope it's pleasant for you." She took one of his hands and squeezed it affectionately between both of hers.

The move disarmed him.

It was the first time she had ever really touched him, other than the time she slapped the shit out of him in their third year or the occasional good natured poke in the arm she had given him in the library over this past year.

He decided he liked it.

Draco nodded and turned to leave, striding down the hallway with his shoulders and back straight and tall. Hermione watched him go with a sadness in her heart and turned to enter the compartment when a deep voice halted her.

"You too Hermione."

She looked up startled, her eyes locking with his down the corridor just before he entered his cabin with a curt nod at her once more.

The dazzling smile that lit her face when she rejoined her friends in the cabin made Ron's stomach twist in envy when he saw it.

Hermione didn't notice.

She didn't speak much after that or notice much of anything at all really. All she could focus on was the fact that it was the first time Draco had ever said her given name.

She decided she liked it.

Hermione didn't see Draco again upon exiting the train, but that was OK, because for Hermione, it now looked like she was going to be a having an amazingly brilliant summer after all.


	2. Chapter 2

IT HAD TO BE YOU

**Story Begun – 12/26/04**

**Chapter two begun – 12/28/04**

**Chapter one completed – 12/29/04**

**OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own (unfortunately) any Harry Potter Characters, trains, buildings, etc. That honor is JKR's.**

**Ch 2 – VALUE, RESPECT, CARE & FRIENDSHIP**

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming…" Hermione murmured as she stood with weak knees peering in awe at what was to be her bedroom for the next year.

Taking a few shaky steps into the room Hermione felt that contagious, brilliant smile that had settled upon her face these past few weeks materialize again and this time she knew it had no intention of departing anytime soon.

Hermione felt the bubbling of laughter welling up in her chest and welcomed it, and in a very un-Hermione like fashion threw her arms up in the air and twirled around and around the center of her room with her face upturned toward the heavens, her hair swirling about in a mass of untamed curls and she laughed. She laughed and laughed until she cried from the sheer joy of it all!

She had DONE IT!

She, Hermione Granger, a muggle born witch, who had no IDEA that witches and wizards even existed or that she, herself even possessed any magical abilities whatsoever until the age of 10 had become the HEAD GIRL of one of the most prestigious and premier schools for witchcraft and wizardry in the WORLD and she couldn't be any prouder at that moment if she tried.

Hermione, simply put, was elated.

This very instant in time was what she had worked so hard for these past 6 years. It's what she had strived to achieve every minute of her days in school. And all the work, all the missed parties and lonely weekends spent in the library or in her common room studying was well worth every second of doubt and nagging worry just to have these precious few moments of clarity and realization, that even dreams that seem impossible to attain can indeed come true.

Hermione still grinning and giggling quietly finally stopped twirling and let her eyes come back into focus as she wandered over to her bed to find 4 gifts sitting atop the covers.

She sat primly on the edge of the bed, grin still firmly in place, and opened the first 2 packages without much fuss.

The first was a picture from Ron of Hermione and he hugging each other, taken at the end of this past summer vacation with a note attached, sending his congratulations on her becoming Head Girl and saying that he was proud of her and loved her (as a friend of course) very much.

The next was from Ginny. It was a tall bottle filled with a pinkish, thick liquid that appeared to have glitter in it and it reminded Hermione of bath gel. But what made her gasp was what the simple note attached said:

_Hermione,_

_Don't tell ANYONE where you got this. Don't ASK where I got it. Don't GIVE IT AWAY and whatever you do, DON'T THROW IT AWAY. _

_If all goes as I think it will, you'll want to keep this around for someone special later on._

_This is an Ecstasy Potion. Take some with your partner and enjoy! (By the way, trust me it works!_

_Congratulations on getting Head Girl and give my best to Malfoy._

_Ginny_

Hermione groaned. That girl was absolutely sex CRAZED. She was quite sure that Harry was ecstatic about that, but Hermione just couldn't picture EVER using an Ecstasy Potion. Besides, they were practically illegal and impossible to find…

She eyed the bottle distrustfully and set it on her dresser deciding she'd put it away later and forget about it, for at the moment her attention was drawn to the two remaining boxes.

Reaching for the smaller of the two, she opened the card and immediately recognized the writing as Harry's and smiled as she read it:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Congratulations on becoming Head Girl! _

_When I went to get you a gift I realized that I already had something that I thought was perfect for you._

_I rather see it like I see you. It's beautiful, elusive and clever and once you've managed to grasp a hold of it, you hold on for dear life because you realize how special and precious it is – just like you are Hermione._

_So, I hope you'll treasure this little token as much as I have and know that I love you very much and even though it's hard for me to say all the time, I am so very proud of you and treasure you._

_All my friendship and love always,_

_Harry _

Hermione opened the box with shaking hands and looked down at a golden snitch nestled in a bed of soft velvet. Sitting atop the orb was another small note that read:

_The first snitch I ever caught – Harry_

Hermione let her fingers graze over the tiny golden ball and felt it hum slightly at her touch and she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Oh how she loved that boy so dearly, there wasn't much she wouldn't do for him and he the same for her. Harry was the brother she never had and she treasured him more than words or emotions could ever express.

Smiling she closed the box reverently and put it on her nightstand deciding she was going to go and visit him as soon as she had managed to get her emotions back under control.

With her hands still trembling slightly Hermione reached for the last box and opened it carefully. Sitting atop the thick tissue paper was a plain envelope with the letter 'H' written on the front and a wax seal on the back with a crest embossed on it that she didn't recognize.

She opened the letter and it read:

_Hermione,_

_I know how fond you are of this and seeing as how you won't be able to leave with the one that seems to be perpetually at your side, I thought perhaps you might like to have one of your very own._

_Congratulations on becoming Head Girl._

_Draco_

Hermione's heart began to beat very fast, "He got me a gift…" she whispered as she lifted the heavy box onto her lap and removed the thick tissue paper to reveal…

"Oh my!" Hermione gasped as she reached in to pluck the heavy, leather bound tome of 'Hogwarts A History' out from the confines of the box and into her arms. This was no ordinary copy though, it was OLD and GORGEOUS and in absolutely pristine condition.

Clearly this cost a small fortune.

Upon opening the cover she discovered a small inscription and gasped once again as she read:

_HG –_

_This is a first edition._

_I hope you'll value and regard it with respect and care, much as I do our friendship._

_Always,_

_DM_

Hermione was stunned; four words screamed out to her from that simple inscription – 'value', 'respect', 'care' and 'friendship.'

She stared at the cover and realized that Draco had just given her a gift far more cherished than any book could ever be…

Draco, that cunning Slytherin, had given her the gift of friendship. And he'd managed to do so without uttering a single word in confirmation to her. Yet there it was reinforced and solidified in ink for her to treasure always – and she would, _oh how she would_...

Hermione closed the cover carefully and clutched the book tightly to her chest. She slid her eyes closed and sighed, 'He likes me, he thinks of me as his friend…' "Oh mercy." she said softly even as her mind wandered to that familiar place she'd set aside that belonged especially to Draco.

Draco and all his wondrous glory with those eyes of his, eyes the color of gunmetal grey and sky blue, eyes that set her soul a flame…and his lips that never failed to make her pulse race out of control when he shot a grin her way, leaving her breathless with the desire to kiss them, run her tongue along them, nip at them…LORD how she LONGED to have her lusty way with his lips…Then there was that golden halo of hair that made him look every bit the angel. An angel sent here on earth to torment the mere mortals such as herself with his beauty.

And Hermione was indeed tormented.

Somewhere along the way this past summer when she wound up sitting quietly alone or was lying in her bed in the silence of the evening before sleep enveloped her, Hermione found her thoughts more and more frequently drifting to Draco.

Wondering how he was doing? Where he was? Did he find himself missing her or thinking about her at all? Sighing, she bet not.

Yet still, Hermione would contemplate late into the night when dreams eluded her and his image danced in her head as her eyes drifted to the velvety night sky, if maybe by some chance, some lucky twist of fate he too was thinking of her…

Hermione sighed deeply, unconsciously hugging her book closer to her chest, for she had finally come to terms with the fact that she was completely and utterly infatuated with Draco Malfoy and no amount of time away from him had helped. In fact, if anything it made her more anxious to see him again.

And now, knowing that he was just a few short steps away from her bedroom, truly a common door away from his bedroom – accessible to each other in the most intimate and private times of the night, Hermione realized she was in very, very big trouble.

The fact of the matter was that Hermione Granger WANTED Draco Malfoy and now that he was here, so close, she decided that not only did she want him, but that she was most likely going to do her damnedest to get him…

A deep chuckle startled Hermione from her thoughts and elicited a sharp gasp as her eyes snapped open to take in the sight of her Head Boy – one very fetching, very available and incredibly handsome Draco Malfoy leaning lazily in the doorframe of their adjoining bathroom observing her calmly and at seeing the surprise on her face graced Hermione with a mind-numbingly sexy lop sided grin.

"Somehow I knew you'd like my gift, however if I'd known it would get such a warm response I may have just presented it in person."

Hermione's eyes widened as the sound of his rich, low voice sent shivers down her spine. She looked at him quizzically then down at the large book pressed firmly to her chest and back up at him again and without a second thought stood and launched herself into his arms.

Draco caught her against him with a resounding "HRUMPH" wrapping his arms tightly around her to steady them as Hermione twined one of her own around his neck, the other still clutching the heavy book between them and looked up into his eyes with a mixture of surprise at her actions and desire at feeling his body pressed firmly against hers.

Draco's own eyes widened as he was caught off guard, then he smiled down into her face and chuckled, "Hermione Granger, you never cease to surprise me."

She sighed and nodded staring into his eyes unable to look away, "I'd get used to it if I were you. I've been known to do that now and again."

Draco's eyebrows shot up and he loosened his grip on her raising a hand to her cheek and letting his thumb rub slowly up and down her jaw line, casually caressing her cheek and chin with the back of his knuckles.

She noticed how his eyes turned very blue as he looked deep into hers, "I'll look forward to being pleasantly surprised far more often then." he drawled.

Hermione caught her breath, '_Pleasantly_ surprised….'

"I take it this enthusiastic response is confirmation that you like the gift then?" he purred, his fingers trailing slowly down her neck now.

Hermione gulped and shivered at his touch. "I – I'll treasure it always." she managed finally, "It means more to me than you will ever know."

Draco's caresses and close proximity were taking a toll on her senses and as his fingers now dipped to graze her collarbone and the base of her neck, her body reacted as he hit a sensitive spot and Hermione's knees buckled slightly.

Draco caught her easily against him, but Hermione's hold on her book had loosened and it slid down between them, suddenly freeing their bodies to come briefly in contact with each other, uninhibited by the thick book. Instantly they were mesmerized by the feel of each other's bodies pressed tightly together.

But just as quickly as the moment had happened, it had passed when the heavy book thumped loudly to the floor between them causing the fragile closeness to shatter.

Draco was fighting feelings that had suddenly leapt up in his chest as an unfamiliar pang began making his heart beat faster. He found his eyes were suddenly focused on Hermione's lips. They were so close, so close he felt her breath tickling his cheek and he blinked, subconsciously holding her tighter in his arms.

He liked the way she was looking into his eyes, like she could see his very soul.

He liked it a little too much.

Draco realizing this took a slight step back from her and they both bent to pick up the book at the same moment, their fingers grazing each others, their cheeks brushing gently and their eyes locking once again in a heated stare.

Neither moved, neither breathed as slowly their faces drifted closer, eyes growing heavy with desire until finally Draco leaned in and softly kissed her, his lips opening to catch her bottom lip between both of his and then leaning closer still to repeat the slow sensual kiss to her top lip. Hermione groaned as she tilted her head and let her hand travel up his arm to his shoulder and rest finally at the base of his neck.

Draco pulled her closer now and they both fell forward landing on their knees as their bodies collided and instinctively pushed together closing the space between them completely.

Hermione groaned as one of Draco's hands wound deep into her curls and the other rested at the base of her spine pushing her closer to him still. Draco's tongue shot out slowly tasting her bottom lip, licking it, his teeth pulling on the sensitive flesh, nipping and sucking on it as he'd dreamt of doing for so very long now.

Hermione let out a low deep moan, twining her fingers deep into his silky hair and grasping him closer to her as she opened her mouth to him…when a sharp rapping on her bedroom door jolted them apart.

They knelt there eyes wide with surprise at the fire that had ignited between them so suddenly, breath coming in fast gasps as the knock at the door came again…

"Mione, are you in there?"

Hermione's eyes drifted closed, "DAMN" she muttered getting up slowly and looking at Draco who had also gotten up holding her book in his hands. His face was dark and stormy as he glared with open disgust at the closed door.

"I – I'm here Ron, just give me a minute, I'll meet you in the common room downstairs."

"Oh….OK….You all right Mione?" Ron said, sounded decidedly dejected at not being allowed entrance to her room. Hermione held firm not wanting to give Draco any wrong ideas.

"I'm fine, honestly _Ron_. I'll be down in a moment."

"Fine" came the sullen reply.

Hermione squared her shoulders and watched as Draco placed the book on her bed and was heading back through the door to the bathroom, when he turned to face Hermione with suddenly cold eyes.

"I'll be changing password to our dorms tomorrow. _DON'T _give it to the Weasel again without asking me first." he snapped, his voice being just as frosty as his eyes.

"WAIT!" Hermione gasped, desperate to fix the quickly building uncomfortable feeling between them, "I – I just wanted to say thank you for your wonderful gift." she said softly, her eyes cast down.

"You already did." he replied curtly.

"No," she said quietly, "Actually I didn't. I said I'd treasure it always, and I meant it." Draco's eyes narrowed and he nodded and turned on his heel to leave, but her words stopped him once again.

"Draco," she said moving to stand in front of him, he turned and looked down at her impassively.

"Yes?"

Hermione gulped, this was important….Very important.

"I said I'd treasure your gift to me always and I will…" she murmured, her eyes staring deep into his, willing him to understand and gathering her courage she finished, "And I wanted you to know that I love the book as well."

She watched as Draco's eyes crinkled slightly and then widened and softened before her turning from deep grey to silvery blue. She noticed how his breath was shallow suddenly as he simply nodded, his eyes flicking over her face briefly before turning to leave her staring at the empty doorway.

Hermione turned, letting her eyes slide closed and sighed sadly, "Well that went well…"

She took a moment to compose herself and straighten her clothes a bit before going to meet Ron and Harry in the common room below.

Try as hard as she might, she just couldn't stop wondering what fate had in store for her and her Slytherin…


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Begun – 12/26/04**

**Chapter three begun – 1/2/05**

Chapter three completed – 1/5/05

**OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own (unfortunately) any Harry Potter Characters, trains, buildings, etc. That honor is JKR's.**

**Ch 3 – SWEET CHERRY BLOW POP KISSES **

Draco strode down the dark corridors of Hogwarts with a grin on his face.

Try as hard as he had these past few days, he could no longer deny it – grudgingly he accepted the idea…he was in a good mood.

Draco thought about it as he continued on, trying to place what exactly was the feeling that had settled in his chest as of late. It was _unfamiliar_…it was refreshing…it made him feel _nice_…

Draco finally came to the unsettling conclusion…he was _happy_.

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest at the very thought and the grin that has graced his features grew just a bit wider.

It was an odd state of affairs to be certain…Draco Malfoy…happy?

'HA!' his mind chided, as if the very idea of happiness was ludicrous.

Immediately his heart thudded against his chest in response and in protest, 'En Garde!' it challenged, commanding and willing that his body listen to it_,_ as the duel between what he thought he should do, and what he wanted to do began…

In this contest he was not sure which part of him would reign victorious. He was however, more than a little surprised upon deciding it may not be _sooo bad_ if his heart won…

But that would remain to be seen.

His thoughts were wandering back over the past few days, contemplating on how he had gotten into this curious position, when he heard it…

The sound of someone singing faintly far off, from one of the hallways…

Cocking his head to listen and deciding on a direction, he pivoted on his heel and headed off to see who it was. He searched for a few minutes, every so often stopping to listen. Each time, just as he was about to turn back, he would hear it again, softly, just a hint carried on the breeze urging him to continue on.

Finally, Draco could hear footsteps along with the occasional muted words drifting to his ears. They grew steadily louder and louder.

He could make out the words clearly now, he thought he knew that voice…Turning a sharp corner, Draco stopped; catching his breath – his eyes raking over the view before him…

_**- Flashback -**_

It was their first day back at school as Draco stood with Hermione in the center of what was to be their home for the duration of their final year at Hogwarts, the Head Dorms.

Draco had been mildly surprised. It was a grander suite of rooms than he had imagined, not nearly as nice as his own wing at Malfoy Manor, but exceeding his expectations nonetheless.

He had been pleased.

Then, there was Hermione.

If you had been standing with him, watching her and turned to ask if he thought she looked happy at that moment, he would have deemed you insane.

For Miss Hermione Granger was beyond happy.

Hermione had moved right past happy, giddy, chipper, blissful, and all the other sickeningly sweet and sentimental emotions he typically associated with her, into what Draco surmised was a full-blown state of euphoria.

If someone had plunked an arrow through her heart right then and there, he was sure she would have died contented and not wanting for a thing more in life than to be standing where she was at that very moment…as Head Girl of Hogwarts, in the Head Dorms.

Draco watched her cautiously, inching his way closer, ready to catch her should she fall. For he wasn't at all certain if she would remain conscious long enough to get the full tour of the dorms, seeing as how she appeared to be nearly swooning from sheer, rapturous delight.

He had to shake his head in wry amusement as he kept a wary eye on her while Dumbledore gave them a quick go round of the rooms.

Hermione was glowing with excitement. He could literally _see_ it, the happiness radiating out from her spirit, out of every pore of her skin…

It was intriguing.

It was alluring.

And, as much as he fought it, it was contagious.

Finally Dumbledore left them and Draco split from Hermione in the common room below to go and settle into his bedroom.

He was surprised to find a gift from Hermione waiting for him as well.

It was a small, leather bound book that he discovered was – Draco cracked a grin and chuckled - a very detailed and regimented study calendar. It listed all his classes, gave explicit times allotted to studying for N.E.W.T'.s and allowed (he had no idea how she got this information) time for his Quidditch practices as well.

Draco set it aside and shook his head. The little Gryffindor was ambitious and single minded that was for sure.

He waited a few minutes before going to her room to thank her. Besides, he wanted to see if Hermione had opened _his_ gift yet. He had put quite a bit of thought into it and knew she would like it.

Draco decided he'd waited long enough and went to her room through their adjoining bathroom and froze.

There she was poised on the edge of her bed, her eyes swept closed, those pink, tempting lips open slightly, looking every bit the picture of innocence and sweetness with his gift clutched tightly to her chest and he found himself fighting all his impulses to swoop in and seduce Hermione then and there.

After all, Draco had told himself he would try to do the right thing and behave around Hermione.

But the battle between Draco and 'doing the right thing' was an old one. It was a vicious tug of war on his soul and it was tough on him, especially when it concerned something he wanted…

Draco found that battle fully engaged when Hermione looked up into his eyes, his pulse racing furiously when she thrust herself into his arms with that silly book pressed tightly between them.

He had found he was unable to resist those soft pink lips of hers, his resolve crumbling completely when she willingly wrapped her arms around him and moaned invitingly into his mouth, and oh LORD how good she tasted.

He decided he wanted to taste her much more thoroughly.

(Draco realized he wanted to kiss Hermione sometime last year when he found himself fantasizing about sucking and biting on that delectable bottom lip of hers as often as he watched her do just that, which was quite a bit…)

He was finally beginning to give in to his impulses and enjoy having the sweet Miss Granger in his arms, when he was abruptly torn from her enticing embrace because of that…that…_Weasel _and his incessant banging on her _bedroom door_.

_The Weasel was banging on Hermione's bedroom door…_

Draco suddenly found himself becoming irrationally upset at that thought and even more upset as he realized that Hermione had given the password to _their dorms_ to the Weasel…

_Honestly_, it was enough to set a poor bloke's blood pressure boiling!

Draco's anger deflated somewhat upon Hermione's clever (and to his great annoyance), completely charming acknowledgement at his subtle declaration of friendship to her.

Damn her and her smarts and intuitiveness.

Nevertheless, he wanted to let his displeasure be known and stormed into his room where he proceeded to pace and let his anger stew and fester while he waited for Potter and the Weasel to leave.

The same thoughts kept assaulting his brain over and over - 'What the BLOODY HELL was the Weasel doing banging on Hermione's bedroom door? And WHY did she give him the private password to _their dorm_?'

Once he was assured everyone had left and that Hermione was alone, he cornered her in the common room and began his rantings.

For Hermione's part, she sat quietly and patiently, every bit the proper lady, listening intently and never flinching once, as she took in Draco in all his blazing, glorious indignation with good-natured silence.

Her eyes never left his as he stalked back and forth in front of her, his words a rapid torrent of accusations mostly against Ron and his bloody boldness at charging into their dorm in the middle of the night.

He pressed her relentlessly to agree that from now on she would not give out THEIR PASSWORD to anyone, period.

He had told her that he wasn't going to have any of the Slytherins running in and out of here, (Mainly because he didn't trust the lot of them to be alone with Granger – the slippery, wily, charmers that they were.) And Draco expected that she not have any goody-goody Gryffindors flitting about trying to spread happiness and sunshine where it wasn't wanted.

Draco had watched Hermione closely as he spoke, waiting to see signs of anger or annoyance at his staunch forbidding of anybody – especially Weasley to enter their dorms and, incidentally – WHY exactly was Weasley thinking he could just saunter into her bedroom again?

Draco had decided not to argue about Potter also being with the Weasel…after all, Potter had his hands full with the fair Ginny. She was enough to keep him PLENTY busy.

Draco found himself surprised by Granger yet again, when instead of her seeming upset at his demands, he noticed that after about the third or fourth mention of the Weasel's name her cheeks began to flush and her eyes, which had been so serious just moments before were now dancing and sparkling like mad.

'WHY exactly did she all of a sudden seem so VERY amused?' he thought irritably.

"Erm, Malfoy" Hermione said finally, interrupting his thoughts.

Draco stopped dead and turned scowling down at her, "Yes?" he snapped, wondering why she didn't seem the least bit intimidated by his scolding, in fact she seemed almost happy again?

"You are quite right of course about the password rule and I appreciate your, ah, zealous conviction to enforcing it…" A wide grin lit Hermione's face momentarily before regaining a mostly impassive expression as she continued, "However, I didn't think that it would be a problem to have my _friends_ visit."

Draco sighed raking a hand through his hair, "It's not, I suppose, as long as they _just visit_." His face darkening again at the thought of Weasley in her bedroom, "In the common room only." he added as an after thought.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes sparkling, "Of course!" she agreed, her voice sounding downright cheerful as she rose from the couch. "I expect the same rules will apply to you as well." she stated breezily watching him closely and not continuing on until he nodded and grunted an answer. "Good," she said, "then I know you won't mind if they come to visit from time to time again, just as I expect you to have your friends here too."

Draco pursed his lips and nodded flopping down in a nearby chair feeling suddenly tired and still more than a little irked. "But don't give them our password again…I value my privacy."

Draco was startled when Hermione leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Alright." she said while climbing the steps to her bedroom. At the top of the landing she cast her eyes down at him, he was still watching her.

"Draco," she said softly, "That's exactly what they are you know…" she paused her cheeks pinking once more and turned toward her room and then, as if gathering her courage peered down at him again, "friends."

With that she turned and retreated to her room.

Draco sat in silence in the quiet of the dorm room for quite some time after that, embracing the peacefulness and wondering why his stomach was all fluttery as Hermione's words ran through his head over and over…

"_That's exactly what they are you know…friends."_ and he felt strangely comforted.

He wondered too about the strange feeling that began to settle into his chest…it was unfamiliar…it was refreshing…

_**- End Flashback -**_

Draco was closing in, turning another corner he could make out the words clearly now, he thought he knew that voice…

He smirked as he listened to the soft melodic singing, 'Has to be a Muggle song,' he mused. 'Only they would pen such sentiments to words and put them to lyrics…'

_**It had to be you…**_

_**It had to be you…**_

_**I wandered around and finally found the somebody who….**_

Turning a sharp corner Draco stopped short, catching his breath – his eyes taking in every inch, every curve that begged to be caressed by his hand. Every sway and swish of that bloody short skirt revealing shapely legs…

"Oh Merlin." Draco groaned as his eyes traveled up further…'Granger, it's Granger…'

Of course it was, he knew that already.

Hermione's eyes were closed. Her curls, lit to a soft golden brown by the firelight, were flying about making an alluring halo that framed her face. Her head was tilted invitingly to the side as she sung happily strolling along, without a care in the world.

'What is she THINKING?' Draco fumed, suddenly very upset with Hermione. 'Wandering around these dark passageways, _looking the way she does_? And with her eyes closed!'

Draco's own eyes narrowed deviously, "One could just pounce on someone as unsuspecting as she…" he breathed softly, deciding to teach the 'too confident' Head Girl a lesson as he sunk into the shadows unseen, awaiting his luscious prey…

Hermione was in a wonderful mood. It was Friday night and the first week of school had gone great! She knew by the time she got back to their dorms after finishing patrol that Draco should be back from Quidditch practice…she was secretly hoping to spend a little time with him this evening.

_**Could make me be true…**_

_**Could make me be blue…**_

_**Or even be glad, just to be sad, think-ing of you…**_

But the best part of the day thus far had come this morning in a care package from her parents, and she was currently savoring it joyously – 'it' being her favorite Muggle candy – a Cherry Blow Pop.

Hermione sighed contentedly lolling the candy around her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around it, licking the outer shell, knowing her favorite part was still to come, the sweet bubble gum at the center…

She was almost upon him, when Draco finally saw what it was she was doing…"Oh Merlin save me," he moaned painfully.

Draco's eyes were leaping with desire as he watched Granger…he gulped…suck on some kind of Muggle candy. His throat suddenly became very dry and his groin tightened as he gazed, transfixed at her tongue darting out and flicking around the candy.

His breath became heavy as he noticed that Hermione's lips were stained deep red and his body began humming with the need to kiss her…RIGHT NOW.

'Just a little closer…' he waited until she was upon him and shot his arm out pulling her against him, one arm bracing the wall behind him and the other holding her tightly.

Hermione's eyes shot open blazing with anger until she saw who her captor was. Immediately, the anger was replaced by a look of mild annoyance.

_**Some others I've seen…**_

_**Might never be mean…**_

_**Might never be cross, or try to be boss…**_

_**But they wouldn't do…**_

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione breathed, her face was pink with annoyance but her voice betrayed her. It was soft and gently chiding, "_you_ of all people should know not to accost the Head Girl when she is on patrol." Draco smirked and released her arm. "Hold this please," she said, handing him her blow pop while fixing her skirt and straightening her shirt primly.

Draco looked at the candy held between his fingers and back at her lips as she retrieved it from him and replied, "10 points from Slytherin for your naughty behavior."

Draco groaned; she was going to kill him. "Naughty behavior?" he repeated in a hoarse voice, noticing how she was holding the candy so very close to her lips and peering at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is that a Muggle candy?" he managed to croak out.

Hermione nodded, "It's called a Blow Pop."

Draco choked, "A….a…_Blow…Pop_…" 'She DID NOT just say that…'

"Mmmhmmm."

He wanted to ask VERY MUCH why precisely it was called a 'Blow Pop'; but more urgently than that he wanted to see her eat that candy.

Draco would have given half of his inheritance at that moment to see her put that red pop into her mouth and torture him with her sweet lips…

"Eat it for me," he commanded in a deep, husky voice, putting a hand on her waist and pushing her back against the wall.

"Whh – what?" she stuttered uncertainly.

"You heard me. I want to see you eat that candy…now." His eyes were devouring her and she suddenly found it hard to breath.

Hermione tutted. "Draco really, this is silly…"

"Hermione," he said in a low, silky tone, "please…"

The sound of his voice sent shudders over her entire body and Hermione's hand took the candy as if of its own accord to her lips and she began to suck on it, slowly, twirling it around and around and flicking it with her tongue.

Hermione's eyes were riveted to Draco's, she was completely spellbound by him.

Hermione found herself quite suddenly wanting that silly candy to be Draco's tongue and began treating it as such; letting her lips linger on it just a bit longer than necessary, letting her tongue graze around the sweet orb, then taking it out of her mouth and licking the sweetness off her own lips before plunging it back into her mouth once more.

The only sound between them was Draco's heavy breathing and her soft sucking and licking noises.

"_BLOODY HELL,_ Granger!" he ground out. This had to be the sexiest thing he had _ever_ seen and the executor of his sweet torture was none other than the straitlaced and genteel Head Girl herself – Hermione Granger.

It was more than he could take.

"May I taste it?" he sighed, moving his face closer to hers.

Hermione nodded, hoping she would remember to breathe.

"What flavor is it?" he asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond and Draco took the advantage to swoop his mouth down onto hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth immediately and lustfully again and again as he tilted her head, holding her face with one hand while the other fisted into her hair keeping her firmly in place.

Draco was kissing her in frenzied abandon, pushing Hermione harder into the cold wall and fitting his strong body firmly against hers.

Hermione's breath hitched at the sweet intrusion, her fingers going lax as the candy slipped to the floor unnoticed and forgotten.

Slowly however, Hermione's hands began moving on their own, gliding up and around Draco's neck and grasping tightly at the crisp hairs there. Her soft whimpers fueling his passion as she began kneading his shoulders and upper arms, then straying lower to gently caress his sides and back.

She was surprised by her daring, but found the distance between them still too far and reached to the front of Draco's robes, yanking on them hard, pulling his body even closer to hers as she wrapped one leg around his calf to angle him even closer.

He growled low in his chest at Hermione's actions, snaking his arms around her waist and hauling her up hard against him, pressing his hips urgently into hers as his tongue licked and sucked on hers. He followed Hermione's own motions from earlier, swirling his tongue around hers as if she were the candy, flicking and twisting it until she began moaning.

Draco was a man possessed, greedily devouring Hermione as if he was thirsty and dying and she was his miraculous life saving drink.

His hands roamed freely up and down Hermione's sides and feeling her trembling with pleasure he boldly grasped her hips fitting him against her perfectly and growing hard at the intimate contact. He grinned into their kiss upon hearing Hermione's soft gasp followed by a breathy little moan as she felt Draco's erection grow even harder when she subconsciously began rubbing her belly against him.

Draco was still not satisfied, shifting his wanton exploration from Hermione's hot mouth to her swollen lips, biting, pulling and sucking every bit of the flavor from her tender flesh. He wasn't sure at all any more, whether he was tasting the candy or Hermione, all he was focused on was how much he liked making her moan and pant against his mouth as she innocently, unknowingly encouraged him on.

Draco was almost beyond control, she tasted so fucking sweet and he wanted nothing more than to taste every bit of her. He was drowning in that sweetness and he didn't want to come back up for anything.

Finally their bodies betrayed them and they broke apart shaking and needing air. Panting heavily they pulled back slightly, their eyes locked on each other.

Hermione broke the heated silence, "I – I would have been happy to let you have a taste from the Blow Pop directly." she managed with a playful smile, between gasps.

Draco looked at her thoughtfully for a moment and grinned making her knees weak. "Ah well, I am new to these Muggle customs…I think perhaps I may need a lesson or two, just to be sure. Do you know of anyone who may be available to tutor me?"

_**For nobody else gave me a thrill…**_

_**For all your faults, I love you still…**_

Hermione's eyes grew wide and sparkled as she grinned happily up at him. "Well, Mr. Malfoy as luck would have it, I happen to be a first-rate tutor!"

"Excellent," He replied formally, standing tall and taking care to straighten Hermione's skirt and shirt, lingering just a bit longer in some of the more favorable areas before offering her his arm. "I feel I am in need of an immediate session. Are you available?"

Hermione furrowed her brow in thought before finally replying, "Well, my schedule is rather full, but seeing as how I believe in everyone excelling in their studies I think I can make time for you this evening."

_**It had to be you…**_

_**Wonderful you…**_

Draco graced her with a genuine, warm smile and she beamed back at him as they set off hand in hand toward their dorm.

They 'studied' well into the night, and all through the weekend.

Draco informed Hermione sometime on Monday that he felt perhaps they should set up a regular 'tutoring' session. Hermione wholeheartedly agreed.

Draco never did find out what flavor that Blow Pop was…

_**It had to be you…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Begun – 12/26/04**

**Chapter four begun – 1/6/05**

Chapter four completed – 1/11/05

**OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own (unfortunately) any Harry Potter Characters, trains, buildings, etc. That honor is JKR's.**

**LEMON ALERT - **

**THIS IS AN M FIC, SO NO ONE UNDER 17 PLZ. – KIDS – THIS CHAPPIE AIN'T FOR YOU!**

**Ch 4– AFTER QUIDDITCH PRACTICE & SWEET GOODNIGHTS **

It was late.

Draco was tired…and grumpy.

This irritated Draco to no end, because it clearly stated in the Malfoy Code of Conduct that being grumpy is most certainly _not_ allowed.

And he most certainly _was_ grumpy…and now irritated as well.

He was grumpy because he was cold, bone tired and frustrated with his team. Draco was the Quidditch team captain for Slytherin house once again. And this year…LORD help him, _**this year**_ he wanted to BEAT GRYFFINDOR and win the Quidditch cup.

This was Draco's LAST YEAR. His FINAL chance to beat the pants off that snooty Potter and his pack of lions and he was going to do everything possible to make that happen.

So, he was pushing the team…HARD. And they were …not interested.

THIS PISSED DRACO OFF TO NO END.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG YOU WITH SODDING LOT?" he had screamed at them, along with a slew of other colorful threats, demands and bribes – all falling on mostly deaf ears. It would appear that the Slytherin were living up to their reptilian nature…

Laying in wait to strike until their victims were upon them, not searching them out, encouraging the confrontation that Draco desperately wanted. No, his den of serpents appeared content to coil and attack only if the opportunity presented itself.

Don't get them wrong, they WANTED to win, they just weren't planning on killing themselves to do it. Neither were they opposed to a little (wink, wink) underhanded aid to help them achieve their goal of victory.

Much as that thought appealed to Draco, he actually wanted to beat Gryffindor because Slytherin was the better team, not because they cheated their way to victory. It's the only thing that had really stopped the team from blatant exploits to win in the past since Draco had become captain, and his view certainly wasn't going to change this late in the game.

With Quidditch, it was a fair win, or it was no win. No compromise was acceptable to Draco.

So the team continued to lose, and Draco continued to be grumpy.

Thus, with their stalemate still firmly in place, all the Slytherins went back to the dungeons to share in a bottle or two of fire whisky and some good company…All, except for Draco.

He wanted to go wallow and pout in the silence of his bedroom.

With this weighing on his mind, Draco stormed into the Head common room and tossed his broom and knee pads unceremoniously onto one of the 2 couches near the fireplace and flung himself down moodily next to the equipment, turning stormy eyes to the firelight and staring into it glumly.

Finally, with a deep sigh he swept his gaze around the room, until it came to rest upon the one person who could make him feel any better at all, and she was sound asleep.

Draco peered at Hermione closely she was bathed in shadows, which is why he hadn't immediately seen her. She looked so cozy lying there on the opposite couch, curled up in a little ball with a thick blanket pulled up tight to her chin and looking every bit the angel that he had come to realize she was.

Hermione with her sweet demeanor, her always cheerful and understanding attitude and her unwavering willingness to help him at a moment's notice, no matter what the request was, was breezing by all his defenses and walls with startling ease.

He knew this because he had been constantly testing her this past month that they had been 'together', he guessed was the best way to phrase it.

And she hadn't let him down once.

Now don't misunderstand Draco, just because he constantly requested things of her didn't mean she was always supposed to agree or even do what he asked, if she had, she would have failed miserably.

No, no Draco liked it when she challenged him, questioned him, gave him compromises instead of bending to his will. As a matter of fact, she was downright stubborn and bossy when it came to studies and schoolwork, NEVER letting him slack for a moment.

Sighing, he looked at her sleeping form and cracked a charming, lop-sided grin reminding himself that somewhere along the way, these past weeks, after countless snogging and cuddling sessions he found himself quite infatuated with the smartest witch in school…and she had that auspicious title for a reason.

Grudgingly Draco admitted, if it wasn't for the fact that he was absolutely ADDICTED to and NEEDED her drug inducing kisses, he probably wouldn't put up with her silly study regimen. But the thought of being denied access to those damn lips of hers had made Draco, albeit reluctantly, studying far more than he would have liked.

Yet as a result of his increased studying he found himself being more prepared for the upcoming N.E.W.T.s. So, all in all he found that wasn't such a bad thing.

Draco took in a deep, contemplative breath and dropped his head into his hands as he pondered their 'situation'...

Hermione wasn't some random snogging partner, he knew that for sure. She was way past just being his friend. Nor was she his girlfriend. If truth be told, Draco didn't know what to call her, but he knew he liked being with her and the thought of Hermione being with ANYONE else set him shaking with jealousy.

Yet, as attached as he had become to the enigmatic Miss Granger, he still hadn't told anyone about being with her and he knew she hadn't either.

It was their own private affair and for the moment they wanted to keep it that way.

That was actually fine with Draco, the less outside interference in their budding relationship the better…However, a sickening feeling had begun settling somewhere in the back of his mind whispering to him that that could change at any minute…Especially if _WEASLEY_ had his way.

Draco already hated the Weasel before he started dating Hermione…Now he positively LOATHED him.

It was almost as if the Weasel had a sixth sense about he and Hermione being together, although Hermione had reassured Draco – on more than one occasion that she had NOT told Ron about them. Draco still wasn't convinced if he liked that or not…The Weasel was the ONE person who Draco REALLY wanted to know about their relationship. It made his eyes glitter maliciously at the very thought of seeing the expression on the Weasel's face when he finds out that Draco was the one kissing Hermione late into the night. That he was the one holding her in his lap and touching her or strolling hand in hand in the dark hallways when they were on patrol…

Besides that, Draco just hated how the Weasel was always accusing him of continuing to work for the dark side – which was ridiculous. Constantly finding any excuse to bring up his many sins of the past – which he was doing his best to try and make up for. And relentlessly trying to get Hermione to believe him – which made Draco want to beat the sodding bastard to a bloody pulp…

Hearing Hermione stir slightly, brought him out of his reverie and he got up from his seat moving silently to kneel before her, bending low to graze her cheek with a soft kiss. Hermione smiled contently even before opening her eyes to look into the face of the boy who was fast becoming the most important man in her life…

And _that_ was saying something.

Hermione grinned sleepily, "Hi" she said in a low, soft voice.

"Hello" he replied, his spirits lifting even as she smiled dreamily up at him.

"Is it late? I was trying to stay up and wait for you I just got so drowsy…" her words trailing off as a huge yawn overtook her. Clapping a hand over her mouth she grinned shyly, "Sorry, guess I'm sleepier than I thought."

Draco grinned right back, making Hermione's stomach flutter wildly and all of a sudden she wasn't quite so sleepy anymore.

"How was practice?" she asked, stretching a bit and sitting up on her elbows.

"It was awful and it's not that late," he said, letting his thumb caress her cheek as he spoke, "but the Head Girl needs her rest. She shouldn't be wandering around the halls tired and not paying attention when she's on patrol. Merlin only knows _who_ could sneak up on her and ravish her in a darkened hallway."

Hermione chuckled, "No, no, we can't have that…"

"Absolutely NOT." Draco said, leaning closer to place a small kiss to her lips.

Hermione sighed on his lips and whispered, "Although, the last time that happened I did meet a rather handsome young man in need of some urgent tutoring…And you know how important it is to me that all students have the opportunity at obtaining a good instructor when one is available."

"Indeed I do. However, you are no longer available." he breathed.

"I'm not?" she asked innocently.

"NO." he replied firmly, "I'm afraid that from now on all of your vastly knowledgeable tutoring skills are only for that one young man." Hermione blushed happily, as he kissed lightly the outer edge of her ear and continued in a decidedly lower voice, "And I completely agree, you are a most _**dedicated**_ and _**passionate**_ instructor. I am forever indebted to you."

Hermione shivered as Draco pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. She heaved a soft, completely girly sigh and beamed up at him…'Oh, I've got it so bad…'

Draco's eyes were glittering with a smoldering passion, simmering just below the surface…All it would take was one kiss and she could ignite it with ease…Even as she was reaching out to touch his face he spoke quietly but firmly, effectively curbing her boldness.

"Nevertheless, you're tired and so am I, so we best get you up to bed, before I change my mind and keep us up all night for an extended 'tutoring' session."

She grinned weakly trying to hide the sudden disappointment in her eyes, "Oh, I suppose you're right."

As much as Hermione wanted to stay up a bit longer and feast on Draco's kisses, she thought he looked tired and a touch on the grumpy side.

So she decided the best thing to do would be to get away from those lips of his. Because, once he started kissing her, she just didn't want it to stop. Hermione found the more she kissed Draco the more he left her breathless and aching for something that she didn't quite know how to put into words, but she KNEW she wanted to find out what is was. More and more all the time.

Hermione a made to move to get up and shrieked in surprise when Draco slid his arms under her, lifting her effortlessly from the couch into his arms.

"Draco! Wha – what are you doing?" she asked gasping and fighting back a huge smile.

"Why, I'm taking you to bed of course." he said, sounding as if it was the most commonplace thing in the world.

Hermione had been dreaming of Draco holding her just like this for so long now. She fantasized about him swooping her up into his strong embrace and carrying her to her room to…to…She suddenly felt that familiar flush creeping upon her cheeks again and found that she was utterly lost in Draco's eyes.

Her usually extensive vocabulary was temporarily robbed of her as he took the stairs to her room with ease, she leaned over and opened the door and he nudged it shut on his way to her bed, laying her gently down on top of the covers, blanket and all.

Hermione sat up immediately and looked at him, her heart all of a sudden thudding against her chest, "You haven't been in here since..."

"I know." he replied, cutting her off and taking a tiny step back from the edge of the bed.

Draco hadn't been in Hermione's bedroom since the first night they were in the Head dorms. He had been very respectful of Hermione's privacy thus far and he was actually QUITE pleased with himself for his admirable restraint!

Plus he sensed when they kissed that Hermione was nervous about going any further, so he honored her need for time. The last thing Draco wanted to do was scare Hermione away.

Actually, Draco understood Hermione wanting to wait for them to progress their relationship any further on a physical level. He recognized that she required time and his patience for a mutual trust to be built. After all, it's the only reason they were even here together at this moment, sharing a much more heated look between them than he had ever imagined possible.

If it hadn't been for Hermione's diligence and endurance with Draco, he doubted he would have even looked at her at all. Sure he had thought she was attractive, but there were PLENTY of attractive girls at school that never registered on his radar. These girls he had found, were impatient and demanding and greedy, wanting him to notice them and once he paid any attention they immediately expected that they could claim him as theirs.

That's not how Draco worked.

That's why those girls never lasted. Right or wrong, he took what he wanted from them and moved on. Because with Draco it took time to build his trust. It took patience, persistence and dedication to get under his skin, to earn his friendship and most importantly his trust. But once you were there…REALLY and TRULY there, his loyalty was unwavering and solid.

Hermione had earned that loyalty and friendship first. He was harder on her than he probably would have been with anyone else, for reasons unbeknownst to him. But she consistently remained kind and gentle and openly gave of herself, never really seeming too bothered that he didn't open up to her right away. She just let him get comfortable with her little by little and he liked that.

He liked it a lot.

As a matter of fact, he liked pretty much everything about Hermione Granger _very, very much._

And now as he stood at the threshold of her bed with nothing but a few feet separating him from her, and with her looking so beautiful as the moonlight bathed her in its luminescent glow, making his heart pound fiercely in his chest, Draco realized finally that he _wanted_ Hermione.

He wanted her for MORE than just sex.

He wanted her in every way that a man wanted a woman…He wanted to know her heart, get into her head, learn every curve and valley of her body…the whole shebang.

And he intended to get what he wanted, even if it wasn't exactly on his time schedule. He could wait; Hermione was well worth the wait, because despite what most people thought of Draco, he was a patient man.

With that thought Draco went to move back and Hermione's hand shot out surprisingly quick and held his tightly. He quirked a brow at her and his pulse raced even faster.

"I should go," Draco said, his voice was calm but his eyes were leaping with desire and it set Hermione's body quaking.

She took a moment to really look at Draco and _almost_ wished she hadn't. He was still in his Quidditch uniform, the tight black shirt and breeches molding to his tall, muscular frame perfectly. His hair, which he'd just raked a nervous hand through, was damp from perspiration and hung about his face giving him a boyish look, contrasting nicely to his usually refined and polished appearance.

She decided she liked both of his looks very much.

She could see the way his chest was moving heavily against his shirt and suddenly she wanted that shirt off, she wanted to see more of Draco, to touch him and make that veneer of strength and restrained control that he always seemed to have when he held her crumble.

Hermione had a decision to make and she didn't need much time to come to her conclusion.

She wanted Draco, desperately and completely. She wanted to drive him crazy like he drove her with just the touch of his hand to the small of her back. She wanted to see him tremble like she did when he nipped and sucked on her neck.

Would he even tremble if she touched him? She didn't know, but Hermione wanted to find out and realized in a sharp, piercingly clear moment that she was ready to do just that.

"Don't go," she said breathlessly and raised herself up on her knees moving toward him.

"I don't want to," he replied instantly. "But, Hermione are you…What are you saying?" Draco stood his ground, resisting the urge to lunge himself upon her until he was sure this was what she wanted.

Hermione knelt there in front of him, her hair wild about her face, her eyes black pools in the darkened room, seemed infinite and were begging him to jump into them, to lose himself within her, drown in her eyes and he wanted too. _Oh,_ how he wanted too.

"I – I want to…" she faltered.

'DON'T lose your courage now, Hermione!' she admonished herself, 'BE HONEST! Tell him what you want…And what you don't want.'…

Gulping and gathering all her Gryffindor courage, she went on. "I want to touch you. I want to…to feel you, lay next to you and kiss you…" Her eyes met his briefly, his gaze was serious and intense. She noticed how his jaw twitched slightly as he listened to her, waiting for her consent. "I…want…"

"You want to take things further," he finished.

"Y-yes….But, I'm not…I mean…I don't think I'm ready to…not yet…"

Draco shook his head. "I wasn't expecting that. We will only do what you want, Hermione. I think you know by now, I'm not going to rush you." He grinned ruefully. "I may get impatient, I am a man after all, but I will always respect you."

"I know that," she breathed, squeezing his hand in hers warmly and holding out her other to him…"I trust you."

Those were the words he was waiting for.

Draco surged forward and led the hand of Hermione's that he held up to his shoulder to wrap it around his neck, his other snaking around her waist and pulling her to him. "Hermione," he whispered, as his hand traveled slowly down the side of her body coming to rest on her hip, where he held her tightly and lowered his head to capture her mouth.

He pulled her hard against him and she moaned quietly, wrapping both arms around his neck now and darting her tongue out to tease the fullness of his lips.

Draco opened his mouth and their tongues met hotly, his coaxing hers, dancing and flicking against it and drawing her into his mouth. Hermione was already groaning with need as her tongue explored his mouth, running along the smooth fleshy insides, grazing his teeth and then pulling out to bite, suck and tug lustily on his full lips.

She was drinking in his fragrance, she thought he had never smelled so good; his intoxicating scent mixed with sweat from his workout was an overpowering combination and left her dizzy with desire. She found herself grasping him tighter and knotting her fingers deep into his damp locks, rocking forward and thrusting her hips against his in an unknowing invitation.

Draco growled in response and slowly pulled the cardigan jumper Hermione wore off from her shoulders, never breaking their kiss as he slipped it down and tossed it away.

Hermione was impatient to touch his skin now, and taking Draco's lead went to the waistband of his pants and began yanking and tugging to free the intrusive shirt from him. Draco chuckled against her lips and pulled away from her just long enough for Hermione to heave the shirt off of him before thrusting his body to hers once again; their kisses growing more fevered as his hands moved slow and steady from her sides to her back, urging her on, reassuring her.

Hermione was nervous now, hesitating with her hands shaking slightly on his chest. Draco could feel her uncertainty and pulled away from her lips to whisper in her ear, "Touch me, Hermione…Don't be afraid of me…never be afraid. _Touch me_."

Hermione gasped, his words making her heart pound ferociously in her chest, her body shuddering as she grew moist with need.

Draco's tongue began slowly tracing the sensitive shell of her ear and she moaned. "Touch me.." he breathed again as his tongue darted into her ear, she was panting now as her hands began moving gradually, unsurely across his exposed chest. "Yes, Hermione, Love, touch me…" he urged her in a low comforting tone, his tongue sliding around her ear again and dipping into it once more before letting his lips trail down to the fleshy lobe and biting it gently, taking it into his mouth and suckling it.

Hermione's hands were moving now steadily, running her open palms across his nipples and Draco moaned. She felt him quiver slightly and she smiled triumphantly. Feeling more confident, she let her nails graze gently down his muscular arms and then traveling lower to his belly and running up the smooth expanse of his chest to grasp his shoulders.

All the while Draco continued his seductive chant encouraging her on, breathing in her ear, "Touch me", whispering softly into the curve of her neck, "Touch me," against her lips before he plunged his tongue into her mouth to claim her in a searing kiss, "Touch me."

Hermione moaned as goose-bumps broke out all over her skin. She couldn't believe the effect he was having on her just by his whispered pleas for her to do what she so urgently wanted to, what they both wanted her too.

She gasped moments later as Draco's hand pulled her shirt up to run his fingers across the soft skin of her lower back. Hermione welcomed the feel of his hands on her and sighed as she ground her hips against him in response, groaning as his mouth came to hover over hers, "You like it when I touch you there?" he asked, his face turning slightly, his lips teasing hers, awaiting an answer before he kissed her.

"Yes," she said. He saw her eyes were lit with passion and now he was growing impatient to touch her, his other hand yanking the shirt up more forcefully as they began their gentle exploration.

"Good," he breathed crashing his lips to hers, her mouth opening instantly as Draco thrust his tongue into it.

Pushing against her gently, Draco wrapped one arm securely around Hermione's waist, the other reaching forward acting as a brace while he lowered them both to the bed, sliding Hermione forward toward the pillows and draping his body across hers.

Draco nestled one of his legs between Hermione's thighs and her heart began pounding as she felt him grow hard against her belly even as his mouth was trailing down her neck to nip at the base of her throat. "May I take it off?" he asked quietly, as he reached for the tie that sat holding her shirt firmly closed and keeping the skin he so desperately wanted to kiss away from his lips.

She nodded and he pulled up slightly, the motion causing him to put more pressure on her hips and his, and he grew harder as their eyes locked. He never broke eye contact with her as he undid her tie and pulled it away from her.

"You…you seem to have gotten that off rather easily," Hermione stated a little breathlessly.

"Ah well, I have had some practice," he purred, his eyes glittering and dancing with desire.

Draco lowered his lips to her neck again as he began unbuttoning her shirt .

Hermione's eyes slid closed when Draco sucked on a particularly sensitive spot and managed to get out, "What kind…ahhhhh…of practice are we talking about here?" she panted.

He laughed, it was a low, deep sound that made her heart flutter wildly as he nuzzled the base of her neck. "Hermione" he said, his tone deep and husky, "You're not the only one who wears a tie, you know."

She inhaled deeply as Draco nipped her shoulder. "Yes," she responded. "I believe that's the issue. How many ties you've…OHH! Stop distracting me!" she complained weakly as Draco's hand moved to hold the curve of her neck while he lapped and sucked on another sensitive spot he'd discovered as she tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

"What was the question again?" he purred.

Hermione smiled, she may be a giant puddle of goo at the moment, but her brain was working just fine and she said as much. "My brain is working just fine you know…And the…the question was, how many ties you've removed."

Hermione was surprised at how clearly she could think all of a sudden. She couldn't help her mind being filled with visions of Draco undressing scores of other girls, and she didn't like the idea _at all_.

She felt Draco chuckling, his upper body was shaking slightly, yet he never broke away from her skin. "We're just going to have to do something about that," he said finally, pulling back from her and grinning wickedly into her eyes.

She looked surprised. "Do something about what?"

"You. Thinking. I want you to lose yourself in me, forget about everything, _but me_."

"Oh…" Hermione breathed. It was a good thing it was dark or he would see her cheeks pinking dramatically as he wriggled his eyebrows at her.

She had thought briefly that he may have been offended by her questions, but he looked so downright happy that she guessed he wasn't.

"And for the record," he said lazily, letting his fingers trail down the open space between her shirt, "I was referring to _my_ tie." Hermione's blush now spread all the way to the roots of her hair as his eyes slid from her chest up to lock with hers. "Feel better now?"

She nodded. Hermione knew that was just a bunch of bullocks. She _knew_ he'd taken off many a girls tie over the years; but right now he was with HER and she intended on keeping it that way.

"Good" he said as his eyes flicked down to her shirt then up to hers again. "Hermione, I want to undress you…touch you. May I?" His gaze had turned serious, she could see the sincerity in every line of his face.

"Yes."

Draco deftly opened the final buttons on her shirt and pulled her gently up toward him as he slid it off. He looked down at her and groaned. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled as his lips came down on hers again. This kiss however was different, it was heated and urgent and strong. She welcomed it as one of Draco's hands began moving across her stomach slowly, splaying wide and kneading the soft flesh making her quiver at his touch.

His hand started moving again up from her stomach to slide gently across one breast and he smirked in satisfaction, feeling her nipple harden at his slight caress.

"Draco," she gasped, as his mouth came crashing down on hers in unrestrained passion; his hand moving from one breast to the other, touching, caressing, tugging them lightly, flicking and kneading them through the thin material of her bra until Hermione's nipples were taut and rigid and he couldn't stand waiting to touch her skin any longer, he wanted more. Her squirming, gasping and lusty moans fueled his actions onward. She was as much in need for him to touch her as he was.

And Draco intended to comply with her every wish. And fulfill a few of his as well.

His fingers impatiently grazed the lining edge of her bra and Hermione's heart began beating even faster. She knew he wanted to take it off, yet he made no move to do so. He was waiting for her permission, and she was ready.

"Take it off - please…" she managed out on a stammering moan. Hermione wanted to feel his hands on her, every part of her.

Draco complied instantly, unsnapping the clasp at the front of her bra with quick skillful fingers and immediately his hand found her pale flesh, stroking the nipple and areola slowly, beginning his efforts to please her in earnest now. He was testing each breast, seeing which one she reacted to more and focusing on it, letting his fingers swirl around and around her erect nipple, over and over, running across it and then back around again and again. Hermione was so sensitive she began shivering and moaning lowly at the gentle caresses.

Draco shifted his weight off of her to lie beside her now, never stopping his caressing and kisses. He was positively driving Hermione mad with desire as all the while he was circling her nipple with his one hand the other was running slowly from her knee up her inner thigh then back down and up the other leg, pushing past her skirt and stopping just before reaching her panties.

Hermione could only hold onto his shoulders or arms shaking and gasping as he made her body jump and jolt in a continuous stream of pleasure that before tonight she'd never imagined possible.

Still Draco did not take her breasts to his mouth, he was panting with the urgency he felt to devour them, to suckle and bite her aching nipples. He knew she would love it, but he wanted to wait, he had his plan to make her pleasure complete; all the while asking her if she liked what he did, did it make her feel good?

Hermione could only moan as her response, her head dropping back as she arched her breast into his touch.

"Dracooo," she whimpered as she began writhing and bucking her hips up to him recklessly.

Draco's fingers never stopped their continuous, gentle spinning around her nipple, over and over again, swirling around it, running two fingers over it, letting the palm of his hand graze it and gently squeezing the pert bud between his fingers before returning to the incredibly sweet torture of circling it, never stopping, never slowing.

He watched in satisfaction as a low guttural moan came from deep in her chest, her body literally quaking now as she clutched helplessly to his upper arms, her fingers digging in deeply. "You like this?" he growled on her lips. The answer was obvious, but he still wanted to hear her pleasured affirmations.

"YES!" she hissed instantly as their mouths locked in an almost animalistic kiss.

Draco's fingers kept swirling around her nipple, pushing her toward a dangerous cliff that she'd never leapt from before, yet found she was racing toward swiftly, willingly. She was quivering and an aching pressure…a…well…the only word she could associate with it was, a '_need'_ was building between her legs that caused her to buck even harder, she was so aching for his touch.

"Draco….please" she begged, not knowing what she was pleading for, but knowing she needed it NOW.

"May I touch you?" The question was simple, but she knew where he wanted to go. She nodded and still his fingers never stopped, circling, stroking, circling, swirling around and around, driving her mad with a desire she never thought she could feel just by the touch of his fingers on her skin.

Draco continued on, he was a master at this game of seduction and was truly reveling in seeing Hermione's pleasure as she gasped his name and squirmed in lusty delight in his embrace.

If she had glanced into his eyes at that moment she would have been taken aback by the look in his silvery depths. They were shining with deep ardor, an unspoken urgency and longing while he watched intently as her head dropped back in abandon and he grinned triumphantly when she arched her back off the bed, thrusting her breast into his fingers, her nipples aching and her hips shaking with need…

Finally, Draco knew she was getting close, he watched her face keenly as his free hand traveled slowly up her inner thigh and reached the juncture between her legs. Draco's breath was labored as his fingers grazed over the damp material of her panties.

He raised his eyes to hers once more for silent approval and she met his gaze, her eyes were leaping with passion and once she met his she slid them closed and dropped her head onto her pillow. Draco never took his eyes from her face as he pulled her skirt off then eased her panties down from her hips, she skittered and wreathed helping him pull them off completely.

Hermione gasped and jumped at his first touch of her folds, she was soaking wet and his finger slid easily up to her nub circling it lazily in the same motion that he was doing to her nipple and she let out a strangled cry. Draco dropped his head to hers his hair falling across her face, his lips grazing her temple as he asked in a low growl, "Do you l like how this feels, Hermione?…Tell me, Hermione….Tell me."

Hermione groaned out between trembles of passion a strangled, "_Yesss_!"

He pulled back to watch her face, he wanted to see her expression when she climaxed. Draco realized hazily that he was surprised at how pleased he was to be the first to make her feel such passion, to feel such pleasure. He never wanted anyone to make her burn with need like he was making her burn right now, and he was going to make sure her pleasure was so intense that she would never want to be with anyone else.

This was only the beginning, a sampling of what was yet to come.

Finally Draco slid first one finger into her wetness, then another. She cried out at the sweet intrusion, thrusting into his hand and moaning loudly into his shoulder.

"Hermione…" Draco groaned into her neck as his lips began their descent, his eyes never leaving her face as he kissed and licked his way down her chest.

"Draco…" she panted helplessly, shaking as his one hand continued teasing her nipple, circling again and again, his other moving slowly inside her.

Finally his mouth reached its destination, hovering just above her breast before his tongue darted out to taste her. Draco's gaze burned as he watched Hermione's face, he was so intent on her pleasure he didn't want to miss a second of it as it played across her features.

Hermione cried out again. 'Almost there…' he thought, flicking his tongue over her nipple again, never stopping his gentle exploration of her inner walls. He began now, slowly thrusting in and out with his fingers and feeling her shake even more, he knew it was time.

Draco opened his mouth to her nipple and began sucking and pulling and nipping on the taut nub with wild abandon, one hand holding her breast in place as he suckled, lapping over and over, nipping and pulling on it with his teeth, his other hand thrusting inside of Hermione in time with his kisses and nips to her breasts, over and over again in quickly building repetition.

She exploded almost instantly when his thumb flicked the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her wet lower lips, her body quaking as the spasms overtook her and her hips arched up off the bed. Hermione screamed as she came hard against his hand, her inner walls spazming around his thrusting fingers, making him groan onto her tender flesh now pink and slightly bruised from his kisses and nips. She was trembling and jumping, her fingers digging painfully into Draco's shoulder. He reveled in every second of it.

He didn't release her breast from his mouth, still sucking and pulling on the nipple with his teeth or remove his fingers until she had stilled, the only sounds their ragged breathing.

Draco pulled back to peer more closely at Hermione. He'd already known she would look amazing after an orgasm and he wasn't disappointed. Her hair was splayed across her pillow, her eyes swept closed and her thick fringe of lashes rested upon her cheeks. Hermione was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and her lips were open and she was trembling from head to toe from the force of her orgasm.

Draco removed his fingers from inside her and as Hermione opened her eyes she watched in awe as he put his fingers to his lips and then into his mouth, sucking her juices from them as he got his first taste of her.

Hermione gasped and her mouth dropped open at the intimate gesture. "You taste like heaven," he whispered hoarsely.

"Oh my…" was the only thing she could manage to say. Then, before she could stop herself she asked, "What do you taste like?"

Draco grinned and flopped down on the bed next to her, "Well, BELIEVE ME I want you to find out, but I'm not quite sure you're ready for that…Are you?"

He waited for her answer, but when she remained silent he turned his head to see that Hermione had already closed her eyes and was fast asleep.

Draco groaned painfully, "She is going to kill me," he muttered and kissed her softly as he pulled away. 'Time for a quick, ICE COLD shower,' he surmised.

Draco returned freshly showered and 'relieved' of his rather large problem to check on her, when Hermione opened heavy lidded eyes and said in a soft voice, thick from her sated desire and sleep, "Draco, stay with me please."

He smiled and climbed in beside her, tucking them both under the covers and wrapping his arm around her waist protectively. He wasn't surprised at all really to see that she fit perfectly against his body. "Goodnight, Love," he said sweetly in her ear.

Hermione sighed contentedly, snuggling instinctively against him, "Sweet dreams," she managed, before sleep swept her away to her own sweet, sweet dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

IT HAD TO BE YOU

Story Begun – 12/26/04

OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own (unfortunately) any Harry Potter Characters, trains, buildings, etc. That honor is JKR's - damnit.

**Ch 5 – TRICK OR TREAT? **

Hermione was sitting in Potions class trying her utmost, but failing miserably at keeping in check the impish little grin that was persistently battling to gain control over her features. Her resolve was weakened even more by the sheer, close proximity of the reason for her rebellious smile and good mood.

It was HIM, plain and simple. Her guy…her tall, elegant, handsome, wonderfully frustrating, sexy, prat of a boyfriend…her _Draco_.

A jittery, giddy feeling swept over her as she thought about all the work and planning that had gone into the special evening she'd put together for the two of them. She truly couldn't wait.

Hermione wanted to be near him, touch him, taste him, feast on him. Not to mention, she'd been driving Draco (and herself for that matter) crazy from avoiding him and his sweet kisses all week long – 'What good is a romantic evening if you don't have the proper build up and anticipation?' she'd thought, perhaps regretting a little now her self-imposed abstinence.

And Draco hadn't been the least bit happy about being put off either and had made no bones about letting her know it…Well, what did it matter now – as the day was finally upon them.

In just a few hours time Hermione would have her Draco all to herself, all night long…And she was beyond elated and more than a little scared about the idea. It was Halloween after all. It was a HUGE holiday for the wizarding community and it was their first together as a couple. She wanted to make it a memorable occasion for them…Maybe even one they would come to look forward too and celebrate every year?

A small sigh escaped her lips as she breathed in the faint scent of him…Draco was sitting directly behind her and even though the room was filled with the mixed aromas of herbs drifting through the class she could still pick out his distinctive scent.

Hermione realized she'd know it anywhere now…his smell. And she loved it. If she could bottle it up and luxuriate in it she most assuredly would.

Hermione's lips curved into a sly, secret smile as she thought about her most recent antics to ensure that she could always have Draco's scent with her…Last night when said object of her affection was at Quidditch practice she'd crept into his room and stolen one of his pillows and replaced it with one of her own so she could bury her face and wrap her body around him, glorying in his presence, even if she wasn't ready for the real thing just yet.

Surprisingly it had worked and Hermione had drifted off to sleep reveling in him, the very essence of Draco and dreamed peaceful, happy dreams.

Thinking about touching him, smelling his intoxicating scent so close and feeling his eyes on her, made Hermione's mind race wildly. A whispered groan escaped her lips and a nervous hand fluttered to her cheek as she felt herself tingling in all of the most inappropriate places causing her to squirm awkwardly in her seat.

Draco, seeing Hermione shifting and fidgeting around in her seat, read her body's actions quite easily, knowing full well what he was doing to her sitting so close by. He knew how she was feeling because she was having the exact same reaction on him.

He smirked thinking that if Professor Snape happened to choose this particular moment to come stand behind him; he too would clearly see the 'effect' the Head Girl was having on Draco. He didn't worry in the least about his potions partner noticing anything though, Goyle was hard pressed to even acknowledge that he had a cauldron sitting in front of him most days…

Draco chuckled quietly eyeing Hermione as he wondered what she would do if she caught him sporting a massive woody in class…He suddenly wished she were the one sitting next to him…OH the fun they could have! Draco's mind began working immediately on a plan to get her alone after class for a quick snog. He needed to get her attention…subtly…and he knew just how to do it. Leaning forward in his chair he let out a long, slow breath making sure it blew on the back of Hermione's neck and his pulse began beating riotously when he saw her shiver.

He felt a hum of satisfaction shoot through his body when Hermione chanced a quick glance back at him and he saw her cheeks turn rosy pink when she discovered his eyes focused intently on her. Draco quirked an eyebrow at her playfully and winked, biting back a grin when he saw Hermione fighting valiantly to keep a wide smile from erupting on her face. He was a little upset when she managed to somehow tear her eyes off of him and turn round to pay attention to class.

Draco wished he could do the same but knew today was already a total waste; for the only thing he was thinking about was how he was going to make his little lioness scream when he kissed and tasted her properly for the first time tonight…THAT was going to be his Halloween treat. He chuckled softly, and HERS too.

Hermione groaned inside, wondering how in the world she was going to be able to keep her feelings for Draco hidden much longer. He certainly didn't help matters at all – he was such a FLIRT!

With more fortitude than she was aware of possessing Hermione mustered the energy to force her traitorous body to behave and turned her eyes back to the simmering cauldron before her and flicked an impatient glance at Harry, her partner for Advanced Potions.

He clearly had other things, or rather another person occupying his mind today too as he was distracted and nearly missed the appointed time to add the next ingredient to their potion. Hermione tapped a finger on the list sitting between them to remind him and he snapped out of his daze to grin apologetically and whisper his thanks to her under his breath. Hermione nodded and with that managed to pry her thoughts away from Draco and focus on her schoolwork and getting their potion complete and done properly.

Draco, and all his yumminess, was just going to have to wait until tonight, she though resignedly.

As soon as the class ended Hermione was up in a flash. She'd had time to build back up her shaky resolve to keep away from him for just a few more hours and had to get out of there a.s.a.p. or she knew Draco would try to stop her and as she was already desperate to kiss him, hearing another of his pleas in that damn, husky voice of his would finish her.

Sure enough, as if on cue, "Granger, I'd like to have a word with you." he said smoothly.

Hermione ignored the little spike in her pulse, "Can't Malfoy" she replied immediately, "I'll be late for my next class." Not even daring to spare him a second glance because she was quite terrified she'd jump him on the spot, Hermione bolted out the door, hot on the heels of Harry.

"Granger! I'm not kidding, I need to discuss Head business with you…Hang on!" Draco demanded.

Hermione slowed and stopped, looking gratefully at Harry who had turned to wait for her…'Thank goodness' she sighed, relieved. "I'll be just a moment Harry…Can you wait?"

"Of course." was his reply.

Draco sauntered out the door and froze seeing Harry standing patiently next to Hermione. "I need to discuss business with you Granger…And I'll not do it with Potter around." he said scowling and sounding very cranky. When Hermione made no move to leave the safety of Harry's side, Draco's eyes lit up suddenly and he moved a step closer, his voice dropping low and deep, "Unless you'd like that. Are you into that sort of thing Hermione?"

Hermione blushed to her roots, "Certainly not!" she replied crisply. The thought of Harry watching her and Draco was just 'ewww' on so many levels that she pushed it immediately out of her mind.

"Into what Mione?" Harry asked curiously, scowling just a fiercely back at Draco.

"Nothing" Hermione and Draco replied together, both locking eyes on the other.

Harry cocked his head but remained silent watching the two with wary eyes.

Hermione heaved a sigh, "OK Draco, what do you need?"

Draco opened his mouth to reply and she cut him off straight away, seeing the look in his eyes…She KNEW that look very well. He was frisky and when Draco was frisky he got playful…And if he couldn't relieve his friskiness with Hermione he might be tempted to transfer it into another of his favorite past times, teasing and harassing one always easily goaded Harry Potter. And there was NO WAY she was going to let these two get into a fight and land themselves into detention! Not tonight – He would thank her later.

She put up a finger to his lips and spoke softly, her eyes turning dark with lust at the touch of his lips to her finger, "Before you answer that," she paused, surprised by the huskiness in her own voice, "I believe that we have an appointment that we've already set up well in advance to…erm…go over Head matters this evening. You don't want to wait until then to _TALK__?_"

Harry groaned, completely missing the heated look pass between them. This was news to him, and he spoke before Draco could, "What? Hermione –no! You're not spending Halloween evening with this git are you?" he pouted.

Harry knew Ron was going to be very upset, as he was hoping to try and spend the evening with Hermione. And if Ron was upset that meant he was going to be sulking…And if Ron was sulking then he was going to expect Harry to be by his side and Harry had PLANS…This was his and Ginny's one year anniversary and he didn't want a mopey best friend derailing his amorous endeavors, no matter how much he loved Ron.

"You want to spend the evening with Hermione, Potter?" Draco asked moving instinctively closer. He couldn't help the slight possessive edge to his voice.

"What if I do Malfoy?" Harry shot back instantly, "Mione is my best friend. I can spend any night I want with her!"

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously as he took another protective step in between Hermione and Harry. "No – you - can't."

"What's that supposed to mean Malfoy?" They were glaring at each other and this time Harry took a threatening step closer to Draco.

'Boys…' Hermione groaned inwardly, rolling her eyes and moving to stand between the two, placing her hand reassuringly on Draco's arm.

"Ugh…Of course he doesn't want to spend tonight with me Draco." she sighed exasperatedly, "He's going to be with Ginny…" she said leadingly. "It's their anniversary tonight…"

"Then why does he want to spend the night with you?" Draco persisted.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head, 'He's ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE when he's jealous.'

Draco was still glaring daggers at Harry, but relaxed a little when he glanced at Hermione and saw her grinning happily up at his frowning face. "He doesn't." she answered soothingly, a gentle laugh turning her words into smile as she looked at Harry, "Tell him, Harry."

"Why do you care anyway, Malfoy?" Harry snapped, ignoring Hermione. He didn't like the way Malfoy was looking at her.

"Harry" Hermione laughed easily and tightening her grip on Draco's arm ever so slightly, "Draco and I have had this planned for quite a while. We…well, we didn't realize it was Halloween when we arranged our meeting," she fibbed, "but its set. It's not a big deal."

"Then why can't he reschedule?" Harry huffed, folding strong arms across his chest. He was taunting Draco; somehow these two boys always knew exactly the perfect buttons to push to get each other worked up in no time flat.

This was no exception. "Why do I need too, POTTER?" came Draco's dark reply.

"Because MALFOY, maybe she wants to be with her FRIENDS tonight instead of you!" Draco's scowl darkened even further.

"Harry!" Hermione reprimanded, "That's not nice, I have every right to be with Draco tonight! After all Draco is my…well, he's my…" she caught herself and stopped short. 'Was I just going to call him my boyfriend?' she thought wildly, 'In front of Harry? …Oh Dear Lord!' She looked quickly into Draco's eyes so intense on hers and felt her cheeks burn, "He's my friend too. You know that." Hermione finished a little breathless.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he only grunted at her and grimaced seeing the triumphant gleam in Malfoy's eyes.

"Best not to forget that Potter." Draco drawled yanking Hermione a bit closer just to get his point across.

"Besides," she continued, cutting Draco off and prying herself away from him, "no one is rescheduling." She looked pointedly at Draco, "And I don't want to. We have a lot to get in order Harry and our Head duties come before fun. It's important to us both, you know that too." Hermione was speaking as she twined her arm through Harry's and guided him up the stairs away from any further confrontation. "Tonight Malfoy." she called out over her shoulder and glanced once more at Draco before turning back and heading away.

Draco watched them disappear up the stairs through narrowed, stormy eyes, growled and stomped off, pouting. Now he was going to be late for class AND he didn't get his snog in…AGAIN! And, he didn't even get to properly harass Potter… Worse still, he wasn't even that upset about it.

Draco sighed grumpily…He was SO whipped.

As soon as Hermione and Harry rounded the corner away from Draco, Harry stopped and turned to her. "What was all that about back there?"

Hermione looked at him with big, innocent eyes, "What was what all about?"

"Mione…"

Hermione sighed, "Draco is just protective, Harry, that's all."

"What?" he sputtered, "Why in the world does he feel the need to be protective over YOU? And why around me?" Harry complained.

"We're…close now Harry and he's cares about me…" she hesitated, "Just like you and Ron do." Hermione wasn't going to lie to Harry, but she couldn't exactly tell him the truth either. Not yet anyway.

Harry blanched, "I doubt that very much. But regardless Mione, I just worry about you. Ron worries about you. " Harry was looking into her eyes, so deeply and sincerely. She just couldn't keep this up much longer. She HATED lying to Harry. It was going to devastate him when he found out, more she suspected because she didn't tell him straight away about her new relationship, rather than the fact that it was Draco she was seeing. At least that's what she desperately hoped.

Hermione wondered if she SHOULD just tell him about her and Draco. How bad could it be, really? "Harry, he's changed. You can trust him; he's grown up. And, well, I believe with all my heart that he's a good man, you know?" Hermione said softly.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "What I KNOW Hermione is that you're a good girl. And I don't want to see you get hurt or taken advantage of."

'Now's your chance to tell him Mione!' she thought frantically…'But I can't without first talking to Draco about it…Can I? - No. He'd be crushed and disappointed and she wasn't going to do anything to hurt Draco ever if she could possibly help it. Harry was just going to have to wait to find out about them another day. She was going to ease into it. She'd start by telling him she'd met someone she liked…

"Draco won't hurt me Harry. He cares about me. We are friends you know." she said truthfully.

Harry sighed, "I know, you've told me…repeatedly. Anyway, you're not the issue. How could anyone not like you?" Harry slung a protective arm over her shoulder as they walked toward their next class, "You know Ron wanted to spend tonight with you…"

Hermione sighed sadly. "Oh, I didn't actually. I wish he'd said something earlier. I would have scheduled another day with him. Well, I'll talk to him about it at dinner." She smiled at Harry reassuringly, "We'll work it out. I can't stay away from you two!" she poked Harry in the ribs teasingly and chuckled, "Even if I wanted to."

"Hey!" Harry laughed as he observed Hermione closely. He had to admit she looked radiant. She'd been happier than he'd ever seen her since the beginning of term and he had no idea what it was that was making her feel so good. He'd thought at first it was her position as Head Girl, but now he thought it must be more than that, and truthfully he really didn't care as long as she kept that amazing smile on her face and that glowing, contented look in her eyes. "Mione" Harry sighed, "I just want you to be happy."

"I am," she replied smiling.

Harry smiled right back, "I can see that. I don't know what's doing it, but I don't want to ever stop seeing you look this happy."

Hermione's eyes softened as she looked at her best friend and impulsively flung her arms around him, embracing him tightly. "I love you Harry Potter."

He grinned easily, "How could you not?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "I think that's the thing I adore most about you, your modesty and humility."

"Don't forget my devilishly good looks either."

"Wouldn't dream of it." she agreed solemnly. "Anyway don't worry about me! Just take care of yourself and Ginny. The rest will fall into place, I promise."

He became serious and stared deeply into her eyes, "If you say so Mione."

Oh, she did…She did.

Draco was impatient; he'd been watching Hermione through his fringe of blond lashes as covertly as he could from his seat in the Great Hall. It was dinner and their Halloween feast was almost over and he had as yet to catch her eye.

She was being coy again and it was driving him positively mad with desire.

Draco had been giving her surreptitious glances every since their morning encounter outside Potions, in the rest of their classes, at lunch and in the hallways as he passed her. Yet every time he tried to grab her and spirit her off down a dark hall to do a little snogging Hermione just danced away from him blushing furiously, smiling at him with big, promising eyes and slapping at his hands playfully.

"Hermione," he'd groaned in a pained whisper, after his most recent attempt to corner her failed, "I want to touch you."

He'd used his most seductive, low voice to entice her and indeed was rewarded when he'd felt goose bumps break out and brush against his fingertips where he'd managed to grasp her arm before she skittered away.

"Patience Draco…Patience." was all she'd said sweeping away from him as she spoke and turning to glance around the halls before blowing him a kiss and retreating.

Draco groaned again as he'd watched her go, his mind surrendering helplessly to the memory of his fingers grazing briefly over her soft skin. HOW did she make him so HOT with just the promise of her beautiful body at his mercy and a kiss blown his way?

He had no idea, but he liked it. Draco decided it was sweet torture.

He knew Hermione wanted him just as much as he wanted her…yet she held him at bay.

WHY?

All of Draco's waking thoughts this past week were flooded with images of Hermione coming apart in his arms or of how sweet her skin tasted against his lips and how her screams in climax rushed upon his ears leaving him dizzy and longing again to see how sweetly and wholly she gave her trust to him when he touched her.

He needed to touch her again and more…_much more_.

Draco's pulse began racing and his groin surged to life as he remembered…His fingers itching at the memory of how tight she was when they plunged into her core and how wet she had gotten just with his stroking her. A surge of satisfaction and possessiveness washed over him in knowing that was just for him.

HE had made her wet, HE had made her writhe and glory in his touch and when she moaned, it was HIS name she called out in abandon. All Draco could think about since last week when Hermione and he had last touched was getting his hands on her body again.

Since the first time she'd let him bring her to climax they'd only done it once more with mind shattering results. He'd been quite pleased with himself, but unfortunately schoolwork, busy schedules and an overloaded study curriculum had taken their toll on his seduction efforts.

No matter how hard he tried, Hermione simply brushed him away, informing him that she was DEDICATED to not only making sure her class marks were at their best, but that his were as well… 'How lucky for me' he'd thought sarcastically, this, although ultimately beneficial for his future was not making his present any fun at all.

Hermione had promised that this weekend they could have some 'quality alone time' as she'd called it and he had been impatiently counting down the minutes...For the only thing Draco wanted to master in at the moment was learning every curve and hollow of his lady's body…

So here he was, sitting impatiently at the dinner table, unable to eat anything as his mind kept chanting over and over the same thing…

'It's Friday night, it's Halloween, no more TRICKS - Draco wants his TREAT.' He was being childish he knew, but he'd been deprived of Hermione's kisses and caresses all week and he simply couldn't take it anymore.

He was hungry and his hunger needed sating.

Draco was frowning slightly and plotting how to get around going on a torturously slow patrol this evening in favor of more pleasurable pursuits when a school owl swooped down in front of him clattering loudly onto the table and presenting a scaly leg to be relieved of its note.

Draco gulped nervously, using all his will power not to let his eyes stray towards the Gryffindor table, for he could literally feel Hermione's gaze burning a trail across his body as she watched him.

Steeling his shoulders and focusing on the letter before him Draco caught out of the corner of his eye Blaise Zabini casually edging closer to him in an attempt to read the note right along with him.

'Bloody sneaky prat' he thought, knowing full well what Zabini was doing as he'd do the exact same thing if roles were reversed. Draco turned to Blaise and smirked holding up the envelope for him to read, "Nice try Zabini, but as you can clearly see this has only one name on it and it's NOT yours, so back off!"

An ebony eyebrow shot up and deep blue eyes twinkled in amusement at the clipped retort from Draco but he only quirked a lop-sided grin at him before returning to his meal and drawling, "A bit touchy this evening eh Draco, your lady holding out on you?" When Draco growled low in his throat Blaise simply laughed a knowing laugh and clapped his friend on the back. "Well then best hurry and open it up mate maybe that little love note will take care of your bad mood."

"Sod off Zabini" Draco said unenthusiastically as he moved the letter under the table to read it privately, knowing full well that he'd NOT denied having a lady…

His heart began racing as he scanned the note:

'_**Draco,**_

_**All Hallow's Eve is upon us.**_

_**It's a time for devils to tempt and taunt with wickedly, delightful tricks, **_

_**And angels to beckon with enticing, sweet treats…**_

_**TRICK or TREAT…**_

_**Which will you choose?'**_

Draco couldn't help the grin that lit his face momentarily before he carefully folded the note and put it securely inside his robes. He shifted uneasily in his seat as his already half hard erection swelled immediately when Hermione's tantalizing words sunk in.

His little Gryffindor was continually surprising him…

A decidedly smug smirk settled across his face as he realized he was quite famished and wasted no time tucking in and eating heartily, his mood suddenly quite improved.

It would appear his choice had already been made for him…

He couldn't wait.

Hermione watched with satisfaction as Draco sat impatiently fidgeting and trying desperately to make eye contact with her during dinner.

She'd purposely not let him catch her eye once…If he saw the look she had, he'd know she was up to something and she wanted him to be surprised.

True enough, she was rewarded with the glimpse of a genuine smile as he read her note then settled in to eat.

Hermione giggled nervously, not really sure if she was going to have the courage to go through with her plan…But she wanted to please Draco and she was absolutely aching for him to touch her again, not to mention she was more than ready to do some exploration of her own. She'd asked Ron to do her the favor of taking rounds this evening and promised to make it up to him next week and he'd grudgingly accepted…Now everything was taken care of.

Draco had been just about finished with dinner when he saw Hermione smile brightly, lean over and hug the Weasel and then to his great annoyance she kissed the Weasel on the cheek before bolting up from her seat and exiting the Great Hall.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he watched Weasley's face carefully while Hermione left. He was not the least bit surprised to see the unguarded heat in the other boy's gaze as she walked away. Oh, how Draco wanted to pound his face in for looking at HIS girl like that.

Taking a few calming breaths Draco finally raised himself up to leave and upon seeing his shadows, Crabbe and Goyle rise as well told them to forget coming with him. It was Halloween night after all. He gave them his blessing to go and create some mischief in the castle…reminding them to behave and not wreak too much havoc, just have some fun.

Those boys needed to relax and enjoy life a little…

With that he swept from the table avoiding a few hopeful glances from the Slytherin ladies and simply not responding to anymore of Zabini's cheeky comments.

He had a date with his little lioness and he wouldn't be late for anything.

Draco walked with long, hurried strides toward the Head Dorm and reached it in record time thrusting the portrait open and stopping short upon entering the common room, his breath drawn in sharply at the sight that met his eyes.

The room was lit by faintly glowing Jack-o-lanterns and tall gold tapered candles floating about the expansive area. The Jack-o-lanterns were all smiling broadly and a few were winking at him merrily as he stood speechless for a moment. (Although he was quite used to seeing this in the Great Hall, somehow here in the privacy of their dorm it had quite a different, alluring effect.) He took in the crackling fireplace casting its golden glow around the room, adding to the ambiance and making it even more inviting. Draco's heart began thudding fiercely in his chest and he immediately spun around and cast a locking and silencing charm on the common room door, ensuring no one would be visiting this night…Screw patrol; they were IN for the evening.

He spun back around again, his mind processing what he was seeing…'She did all this for me?'

"Hermione?" he called out. No answer. "Hermione, where are you?" he called out again. No reply. For one brief, completely irrational moment he worried that perhaps Hermione decided she didn't want to be with him after all. 'What if she WAS with Potter?…'

As his eyes drifted up to the ceiling he realized that was ridiculous of course, look at what she'd done already, just in the common room. Only then did he notice that the stairway to her bedroom was lit with glowing candles. He took the steps two at a time and turned the knob forcefully…It was locked.

His fist was poised to pound on the door to demand entrance when he spotted the note. His gaze narrowed as he tugged it off and opened it quickly, his eyes darting across the page, his breath caught again at what he read:

'_**Draco,**_

_**Trick or Treat?**_

_**Naughty or Nice?**_

_**Which is your choice?'**_

Draco considered the note, 'Trick or Treat…Naughty or Nice?'

Everything about this note was the essence of Hermione.

He wondered if SHE was a trick? He'd thought this before and couldn't help but think it again after reading her telling words. Was fate showing him what he could never have, giving him just a hint of what he truly desired, but ultimately would never be able to keep? Or was Hermione the treat? Would she be the unbelievable gift that the naughty, little, spoiled boy that he was didn't deserve, but that he was going to get anyway?

He didn't know. That question had yet to be answered, but with each day that passed he realized that whether he deserved her or not, no longer mattered. He WANTED to keep her with him...'Forever?' his mind whispered to his spirit…'Always?' his heart whispered back and his body tingled its accordance…YES.

His eyes shifted to the note again, the words taunting him…Naughty or Nice?

Although his Slytherin nature was inclined to choose Naughty…Everything about Hermione was the exact opposite.

He had gone against his nature and listened to instincts where she was concerned. He'd listened to his heart and he hadn't been let down yet, so for him there really was no other choice…'NICE' was what he picked.

He tried the door again and still it wouldn't open.

"Nice, Hermione!" he said hoarsely, "I pick NICE!" he shouted trying the door again, not even bothering to disguise the urgency in his voice. "GRANGER! Open the door!" he commanded.

The door unlocked and he heard her voice, soft and a little shaky "Draco…come in."

Not pausing for a moment he flung the door open wide and strode through, stopping dead in his tracks once again, at the sight before him. "Oh bloody, bloody, hell." he moaned as his loins roared back to life.

There before him was Hermione Granger in all of her radiant glory, dressed from head to foot looking every bit of what she truly was…

An angel.

Hermione, complete with a glorious set of fully extended, snowy white wings and an all together sexy, little halo bobbing around about an inch above her piled up curls; was wearing a long, silken white gown that dipped low in the front, hugged and silhouetted every curve of her body and was held in place by two large, golden hoops at her shoulders.

Draco was truly speechless.

Draco's mouth went dry as he memorized and savored every square inch of the beauty before him. He'd always known she was beautiful; Hermione was filled with light and graciousness that spilled from her spirit and lit a room with her presence, it made her irresistible and attractive…But tonight, standing here before him, he was truly overwhelmed with her physical presence, with her physical beauty. It hit him with so much force that he took an involuntary step backwards, his eyes never leaving her, burning a hot trail over her body.

This very moment, he decided right then and there, would be THE MOMENT he would recall when taking his final breath of life. His Hermione, his angel sent down from the gods above to bless him for some unknown reason.

Finally, Hermione shifted uncomfortably under his smoldering gaze and asked shyly, "Do you like your Halloween treat?"

Draco's eyes went slowly down to her chest where her nipples were hard and begging him through the thin material to touch them, and slid back up to her face, which was turning an adorable shade of pink and getting darker every second.

He could only make a low, guttural growl in reply as he moved to her in an instant and wrapped his arms around her waist engulfing her in a breathless, passionate kiss. Her pink lips were open for him before he even touched her and his tongue danced, flicked and swirled around hers possessively as he kissed her with as much wild passion as he had with their very first kiss.

She threaded her fingers into his silky hair pulling him hard up against her and moaned softly at the assault of powerful emotions that were washing with abandon over her. She feasted on the touch of Draco's hands busy gliding gently over every inch of her silk covered skin leaving her trembling and gasping into his mouth, encouraging him even more as he began moving them backwards toward her bed.

When the back of her legs hit the bed they opened their eyes and he moaned, "Merlin Hermione, how am I supposed to behave when you present yourself to me looking like this?"

Hermione blushed again, her heart beating so loudly she was sure he would hear it, she felt it with each breath she took. "Maybe I don't want you to behave tonight…"

Draco eyed her and growled pulling her away from the edge of the bed as he began slowly circling her, taking in the plunging back of her dress, exposing lots tantalizing skin and the huge angel wings that were slowly, hypnotically swishing back and forth. "Are those going to stay on all night?" he asked curiously, as his hand caressed one downy wing.

She grinned and chuckled, "Oh, I actually forgot they were there." She summoned her wand and said a quick spell and they vanished. "I was going for the dramatic effect. I wanted to make sure I got your attention." she said breathlessly and blushing even more as Draco's hands began sliding up and down her exposed back.

"Oh Miss Granger, you DEFINITELY got it." he whispered in her ear sending goose bumps shooting up all over and leaving her nipples tingling almost painfully in anticipation. He nipped at the curve of her neck where it met her shoulder and began kissing his way back up to her ear again where he purred. "You should know by now Hermione that the ONE thing that turns a devil on more than anything else in this world, is an angel."

She caught her breath as his hands slid around her waist from behind, pulling her back up against his chest. His hands roved across her smooth stomach and up to caress and mold her breasts in his anxious palms. She was breathing hard as he pulled her back against him even closer and she felt his erection through his school robes and pants. "Are you implying that you're the devil Mr. Malfoy?" she panted.

"Oh Hermione, I can be….I _SO_ can be. If that's what you want." He turned her around, "Is that what you want Hermione?" He didn't wait for an answer, his lips capturing hers again in a slow, heated kiss, their mouths open and their hands twining in each other's hair pulling one another even closer together.

He nipped and tugged on her bottom lip, just the way she liked it and she flicked her tongue around his making him catch his breath and groan. Draco pulled away from her then and tore open his robes, his eyes raking over her again hungrily as he began undressing. "Don't you dare get rid of that halo." he rasped, "I may lose it completely just watching it bob up and down upon your head like that."

Hermione looked at him oddly and burst out laughing. "Who knew, you have an ANGEL fetish!" She stepped closer and took his hands off of his shirt and continued undressing him. "If I'd known THAT was all it would take to get this kind of reaction out of you, I would have done this AGES ago." Hermione freed him of his shirt, pulling it off of his back and letting her hands run over his chest making him shiver at her touch.

He chuckled, "I told you devils LOVE angels. We LIVE to corrupt them…" His eyes had turned very, very blue. "Are you going to let me corrupt you, my little angel?" he asked quietly, as his fingers grabbed the golden loop at her shoulder and dragged it slowly down her arm baring one breast to him. He groaned, whispering something about heavenly angels and bent down over her taking it in his mouth and she let out a soft moan.

Hermione gasped, "Oh God, Draco, I…I've missed you." She trailed off not knowing how to tell him she missed his touch, she missed the way his hands went over her body and how she wanted him to never, ever stop touching her. Draco grinned as he flicked his tongue over the pink tip of her nipple and he nipped and tugged on it, holding on to her nipple with his teeth as she pulled back until she couldn't take it anymore and lunged forward, grasping his shoulders and sucking in her breath from the sweet pain.

Draco released her breast and she grumbled in protest only to be surprised when he took the other nipple, still covered by the material into his mouth. He laved at it and suckled on it until the silk was practically transparent and began nipping and tugging on it the same as its sister. Hermione groaned loudly, finding the added stimulation of the material that much more enjoyable and somehow a little bit naughty. She decided she liked it very much.

Hermione began writhing her hips and rubbing her thighs together to try and relieve the growing ache and Draco groaned out, "Bed"….

Hermione nodded, "Yes…yes".

Draco wasted no more time, sweeping her into his arms and moving toward her bathroom door. "What? Where are we going?" she stammered.

Draco grunted pushing her bathroom door open and biting out "Alohamora!" to his adjoining door, which swung open at his command. "MY bed." he panted carrying her across the room to his bed, "I want you in my bed tonight. I want you on my sheets, I want your hair spread out on my pillows…" She gasped at his words and buried her head in his shoulder and nodded, kissing his neck and darting her tongue into his ear, smiling when he shivered and moaned.

Draco laid her down and she sat up on her elbows looking into his eyes. Hermione was contemplating her decisions for this evening. Was she ready to let him make love to her? That's what she wanted it to be after all…making LOVE, not just shagging. And as much as Hermione wanted Draco, he still hadn't called her his girlfriend or said anything about any long-term plans. That scared her because Hermione wanted long term with Draco. She wanted FOREVER with him, she just wasn't sure he felt the same way…

Although, at the moment, looking at him standing over her with that possessive, primal glint in his eyes and the way he was admiring her, she did want to have sex with him very much. She wanted to feel what it felt like to have Draco inside her, thrusting deep into her body and to be connected to him in that way.

Draco watched her closely, seeing the contemplation in her eyes and he knew why. He couldn't blame her for being hesitant to let him take her. He knew he was being a coward by not declaring himself to her. He wanted Hermione to be his and he knew if he didn't tell her soon there was a chance, more than a chance actually that someone would come along who WOULD tell her how they felt. And Draco knew exactly who that someone was…Weasley. Weasley had been stupid and crazy not to pursue her so far, but now Draco had her and he couldn't take the chance of losing her. Now was the time to tell Hermione how he felt, he just didn't know how to go about doing that.

Draco would figure it out though. It was pretty easy being with her, so telling her shouldn't be that hard either, he hoped.

Slowly Draco unbuttoned his pants, his eyes fixed on Hermione as she watched, captivated, excited and scared out of her wits. This was the first time he was undressing in front of her other than his shirt and as much as she wanted it, she was still apprehensive. His gaze was searing into her soul as he slid his pants down and she locked onto his black boxers, his bulge straining against the smooth material and giving Hermione her first clear view of ALL that Draco had been keeping in his pants.

If she hadn't been so mesmerized by the site of Draco's penis outlined so clearly against his boxers she would have been embarrassed at her boldness, but she REALLY wanted to look at him, to touch him - THERE. Her eyes drifted up to his and locked.

"Do you like what you see Hermione?" he croaked, her stare and the way her chest was heaving was making him harder than he thought he'd ever been before. "This is what you do to me. This is the effect you have on me by just looking at me with those eyes of yours or my grazing your cheek or kissing your shoulder. This is only for you."

She trembled and sucked in her breath; Draco had NO idea how powerfully his words affected her. It was one of the things she loved most about him, how he not only seduced her with just a look in his eyes or with his body, but with his words. The way he spoke, the timbre in his voice when he looked at her, always left Hermione panting and squirming under his intense stare. This moment was no different.

"Oh, Draco" was all she could squeak out as she held her arms out to him. He crawled onto the bed slowly reaching for her, pulling her close, wrapping her in a protective embrace and capturing her lips in another heated exchange. His tongue was thrusting in and out of Hermione's mouth hinting to her what he wanted to do as his fingers found the other loop holding her dress up and pulled if off her shoulder and arm, tugging it down further so that the dress pooled around her waist. As he moved closer, Draco could wait no longer to touch her and pulled away from her lips, breathing hard as he wordlessly grasped the silky material and began shifting it off her hips. Hermione lifted her hips and he groaned at the way the silk floated down her legs.

Draco let out a low growl upon pulling the dress off completely, to discover that she was naked underneath. He whispered almost reverently, "Merlin, Hermione - you're so beautiful…". His hand slid around an ankle and then up her leg and thigh, caressing the curve of her hip up to cup a breast and gently squeeze a pebbled nipple, reveling in the way she sighed at his touch, as he continued up her chest to caress her cheek and drag his thumb across her bottom lip before kissing her thoroughly. His passion quickly turned their kiss into a frenzied clash between tongues thrusting and swirling against each other until they were panting and clinging to each other urgently.

Hermione responded just as fervently to him, arching into his touch and running her hands up and down Draco's arms and across his broad back, letting her hands stray lower to tentatively cup Draco's bottom and give it a gentle squeeze. He moaned into her mouth at her touch and purred on her lips, "It's time for my Halloween treat to YOU Hermione." His deep voice making her body quiver, "Are you ready?" He looked into her eyes and she gulped and finally nodded. He grinned at her worried expression, "I promise, you'll like it…"

She nodded again and he leaned over to dart his hot tongue into her ear tracing the seam of her ear as he whispered softly all the things he wanted to do to her, causing Hermione to squirm in anticipation and continue on with her shy exploration of his body.

Draco kissed his way down her jaw, lower still to kiss her neck and stopping at the base of her neck and shoulder to suck and nip on a spot that always set Hermione moaning uncontrollably. He concentrated his efforts biting and laving her sensitive skin, not stopping until he was satisfied he'd marked her as his, pulling back for a moment to grin and admire his work then dropping his head to her chest, twirling his tongue around one areola and nipple than the other, sucking and pulling on them more greedily and ardently than he had ever before.

One of Draco's hands started running up and down Hermione's hips and belly, gliding up her inner thigh and barely pausing before placing his palm firmly at the juncture between her thighs and squeezing it gently. She gasped at his intimate touch and his eyes lifted from her chest to lock onto hers as his fingers slid surely between her wet folds watching with satisfaction as her eyes darkened and dilated with lust. Draco's fingers slid over her entrance and then up to rub across her sensitive nub and back down again.

Hermione's eyes slid closed and she immediately began moving her hips with his hand and making little quivery gasps and cooing noises that fueled him on. When he felt her juices dripping from his fingers he growled unable to hold himself from tasting her any longer. Draco pulled away from her breasts and began kissing and nipping his way slowly down Hermione's belly, letting his tongue swirl around her bellybutton and grinning as she groaned and squirmed impatiently, her fingers threading through Draco's fine hair and Draco could have sworn gently nudged him downward. Needing no further invitation Draco settled himself between her legs his eyes lit with a hunger that set Hermione's blood rushing loudly through her ears. She was anxious and nervous, she wanted Draco to touch her, kiss her and as he lowered his head between her legs he smiled at her and let his eyes slid closed as his tongue slowly slipped inside her wetness finally tasting her like he'd dreamt of doing for so very long.

Draco sighed contentedly and let himself go, he was going to make Hermione his, brand her, and ensuring that with each stroke of his tongue, with each flick and caress of his lips on her that she would only be his. That she would only respond to him. He greedily lapped and sucked, twirling his tongue around Hermione's nub and sliding down to breach the barrier of her entrance as far as he could thrusting his tongue inside her and groaning her name over and over again, flicking and sucking and darting his tongue into her most sensitive areas until she grasped his head with desperate fingers, grinding her hips into his face as hard as she could against him in a frenzied attempt to ease the pressure that was steadily building up between her thighs..

Hermione was panting and moaning Draco's name, completely lost as to how loud she was, the only thing she was concentrating on was how Draco was making her body feel and how utterly erotic it was to see him with his golden head between her legs, his eyes flashing with desire and something else, something deeper that made her moan even more as rational thoughts finally faded away to be replaced by an uncontrollable heat surging through her loins. Hermione began jerking, her legs shaking as she neared her climax. Draco sought out Hermione's hand with one of his and twined his fingers through hers and they clung to each other tightly. She was writhing and thrashing about almost beside herself now and Draco's free hand slipped between her legs, his fingers thrusting into her entrance making Hermione buck her hips and she let out a startled cry.

Draco's voice was hoarse as he lifted his head to watch her climax, "Don't hold back Love, come for me Hermione….Let go…" Hermione's hips were grinding into Draco's hand and without warning her orgasm surged upon her, overtaking her body in wave after wave of the most intense contractions she'd ever felt. Hermione's gasps and deep groans filled Draco's ears and her scent swept across his senses leaving him numb with the need to fill her completely.

He bent his head again and lapped up the wetness from her climax as she shuddered and wriggled beneath him, she was still so incredibly sensitized. Draco pulled back and looked at Hermione and quirked a sexy half grin at her. She was panting, her curls now tumbled free from their confines, splaying on his pillow and he chuckled.

Hermione cracked an eye at him and after a moment gasped out, "What?" Her eyes sliding closed again, "What's so funny?" she asked, a little worried that maybe her reaction to his kisses was more than he was expecting…

Draco nodded his chin up at her, "Look above your head, my little angel." Hermione peeled her eyes open and looked up, managing a weak smile…She'd forgotten about her halo. It was dutifully stationed above her head moving with her as she tilted her chin up to glance at it.

"Oh that." She lifted a heavy hand and swatted at it, however it simply moved out of her hand's way and returned once again to sit above her head after she let her arm drop mumbling tiredly, "Oh, forget it."

Draco chuckled and placed another kiss at the dark curls between her legs and moved to rest beside her on the pillows. "So?" he inquired, once he was sure she'd sufficiently got her breath back, "Did I succeed in corrupting my innocent angel?"

Hermione sighed contentedly and turned to face him, her answer forgotten as her eyes traveled over him now and she realized with a start he was still in his boxers. Her face pinked immediately as she saw the prominent bulge straining to get out and a dark stain where his tip was weeping through the material. Hermione reached out a hesitant hand to stroke him, her eyes meeting his, cautious, begging him for guidance.

Draco's eyes widened and he licked his lips, silently reaching out his own hand to lead hers to stroke his penis over the material of his boxers. He let out a low moan at the contact and his hand curled over hers as he guided her over his length. Soon Hermione's moves were more confident and Draco's hand fell away as his breathing became labored and heavy. "Off" he panted soon after, his eyes pleading with her and she let go of him as he groaned in protest at the loss of her touch. Hermione moved shaky fingers around the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, Draco raised his hips to help and tugged them the rest of the way off his legs, tossing them away.

"Hermione" he said in a shaky voice, "You don't have to do this if you're not ready…" Hermione shook her head reaching to stroke his length and marveling at the differences in a man's and a woman's body.

"I want to touch you too." she said quietly. 'So much.' She was taken by how smooth and soft his skin was and how HOT it was. He was long, she wasn't sure maybe 7 ½ or so inches, maybe a little longer and when she grasped him, her hand could just grip him all the way around. She was fascinated at how his penis was standing proudly at attention and was surprised that it was an almost angry shade of violet. Her eyes flicked up to his at the first gentle touch of her hand to him. She stroked him slowly and flinched when he gasped, "Did I hurt you?" she asked, scared.

Draco shook his head "No, Love…no, no" he trembled a bit and his eyes fluttered as the tip of his penis began weeping again. Hermione's eyes widened and she whispered, "Show me how to please you Draco."

Her words alone left him breathless and he instantly grasped her hand firmly in his showing her how to stroke him and encouraging her with his groans of approval and words of praise at how good she was making him feel. Draco's hand dropped away and he watched with lust filled eyes as Hermione brought him with each stroke of her hand nearer and nearer to his own release. He was already so aroused from watching Hermione and from having an erection for most of the day that in just a few more strokes he moaned and wrapped his hand tightly over hers grasping him harder moving faster and faster until he cried out, "Oh, Mione can't wait any longer…Oh sooo goood…." Draco's hips bucked up off the bed as he came with strong, authoritative thrusts, his seed spilling across his abdomen and into their entwined hands.

Draco groaned, his mind shutting down completely for a few glorious seconds as he trembled and his entire body shuddered. His hand fell away from hers and he dropped his head to his pillow waiting for his heart to stop thudding ferociously in his chest. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked at her his eyes lighting up and he grinned wolfishly.

"You're looking at it again aren't you?" she asked, referring to her halo and smiling sweetly at him. Some of her shyness was melting away as she became more comfortable with his exposed body.

He nodded, his voice low and husky, "I can't tell you what it did to me to watch you touching me with that little halo bobbing around above your head." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I never want you to get rid of that thing." he stated. "It will remind me always of what you are."

"And what is that exactly?" she asked.

"An angel of course." He replied, his face becoming suddenly serious, " Hermione, are you OK with…with this?" Draco wanted her to touch him so desperately, but he just didn't want to rush things. He would have been willing to wait longer. "I just don't want to do anything you don't want…" He trailed off as Hermione leaned over him and kissed him soundly.

"I wanted to very much." She blushed, "I want to again…"

Draco smiled and leaned back resting his head on his hands, looking quite smug, "You want to again eh?" Hermione nodded shyly. "So do I." They smiled at each other for a long moment before Draco said softly, "You know that's what you truly are to me, don't you?"

"An angel?" she said quietly, looking down to avoid his eyes. "I'm no angel Draco, just a woman." she chided gently.

He shook his head tipping her chin up to meet his eyes, "Oh yes you are Hermione. You're MY Angel."

'Now's the time…' his mind shouted, 'Tell her now Draco.' Turning his head to make sure he caught all her reactions, he posed his question. "Why do you like me?"

Hermione blinked, she certainly hadn't been expecting a question like that at this particular moment. She flushed slightly, but never thought about not giving him a truthful answer. "I like you for so many reasons." she said quietly.

"They would be?"

"I like you because you're honest."

"Honest?" he quirked an eyebrow.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, honest. Even when I didn't like you very much, I never doubted your honesty or convictions to your beliefs." He studied her carefully, looking suddenly sad. Hermione noted his expression, "Don't be upset Draco, the past is the past. I didn't like you, but I always knew you were honest, sneaky maybe," they grinned at each other, "but honest. It was your honesty that brought us together after all." He nodded and she touched his cheek, letting her fingers graze along his jaw line.

"Anything else?"

She flushed and plopped back on her pillow, "I like you because you're smart and opinionated, passionate, sincere and you're loyal…"

"Nothing to say about my startling good looks?"

Hermione sniffed. "Any reflective surface will tell you that…You don't want me to point out the obvious, you're deeper than that, you want more…" her voice trailed off as Draco sat up and leaned over her, their eyes locking and she caught her breath at the depth of emotion she saw in his silvery blue gaze.

"You're right about that Hermione." he said, the deep timbre of his voice sending little shockwaves over her body. "I do want more…So, so much more…" She looked at him expectantly…hopefully…"I…Hermione, I want you…" He trailed off, how could he say this? "I want you with me. I don't want you to be with anyone BUT ME." He grinned sheepishly at her, "I've felt this way for quite a while, I just wanted you to know how I feel. To make it official." Draco's face suddenly filled with concern as he gazed at her, "That is, if that's what you want?"

Hermione smiled, "There's no way I would be here with you right now if I didn't already feel the same way." she said simply.

Draco's eyes widened and Hermione noted the excited look in his silver depths, "Then its official." he flashed a dazzling smile and she flushed. "You're mine." He threaded his fingers with hers and kissed them, "My Hermione, my angel."

Her heart fluttered wildly and she smiled and nodded, "I'm all yours." She leaned over and kissed him gently, "And you're mine."

Draco grinned and pulled her close wrapping her tightly in his embrace and kissing her more soundly as she snuggled against his chest and sighed happily. "Happy Halloween Hermione."

"The happiest." she replied as she drifted off to sleep in her boyfriend's arms.

Hermione had no idea what was in store for the two of them in the future, all she knew was that in this moment she was the happiest and most content she'd ever been and not the least bit scared at realizing that with each day that passed she was falling more and more in love with one Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

IT HAD TO BE YOU  
Story Begun – 12/26/04  
Chapter six begun – 9/12/05  
Chapter six completed – 9/22/05

OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own (unfortunately) any Harry Potter Characters, trains, buildings, etc. That honor is JKR's – damnit.

A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY DEAR, SWEET, PATIENT FRIEND RONNIE. You can REALLY thank her for this chapter being finished. She's sat through countless phone calls and dozens of IM messages talking to me, cheering me on and listening patiently as I tweeked and futzed with words and lines and phrases for WEEKS. The woman has the patience of a saint. She's already read this chapter about 100 times and YET she can still be enthusiastic about it each and every time I read her the SAME LINE over again with a different verb or adjective changed out. Did I mention she's QUITE the actress as well? LOL

So, this chapter is for you, Ronnie. My good friend, my confidant, my soundingboard and my long lost twin separated at birth and by two years.

LOVE YOU - L

So, thanks so very much everyone else too for sticking with me. RL has been tough lately and those of you who know me, know it's been an especially rough year. So, please be patient with me. It's HARD to write sweet and fluffy when you feel like SH*T.

Anyway, this chapter is LONG. 21 pgs and choke FULL of fluff and lemons – you might even call it a LEMON MERANGIE PIE chapter. GRIN.

WARNING – SAPPY SWEET ALERT – GO GRAB A TOOTHBRUSH BEFORE READING.

So, go on now! Go read. Can't wait to hear what you think!

_  
Chapter 6: Happy Christmas

Draco Malfoy was strutting down the halls of Hogwarts with the look of a man who was completely content. He was prone to flashing his most winning smile and winking roguishly at all the cute, little first and second year girls he passed this evening. And said little girls were most appreciative at his attentions, smiling and swooning and lapsing into fits of giggles as their handsome Head Boy passed regally by.

Draco chuckled at the obvious, delighted reactions he was receiving, and for once didn't mind one bit. He couldn't help it really; he was in an excellent mood.

He had just excused his team from their final Quidditch practice of the year, telling them it was his Yuletide gift. The opportunistic bunch of Slytherin didn't think twice about snatching up the chance to begin the holiday merry making a few hours early. Even though it was a bright, starry evening, who wanted to practice and over-exert themselves for hours in the crisp December air, when they could be fireside with a pretty girl on their knee and a glass of fire whisky in hand? Exactly. So, the team members bid their captain a swift good night and presented him with uncharacteristically pleasant 'thank yous' and were on their way back to the dungeons post-haste.

Besides, Draco had better things to do this fine night, than spend it with a bunch of smelly, grouchy, crafty Slytherin. Yes, indeed. The Christmas holidays were almost upon Hogwarts, and much to Draco's delight, Hermione had declared just the previous evening, that tonight he would be presented with his 'Christmas present'. This 'present' was not a surprise to Draco. No, no. Draco had been working very hard at achieving this singular goal, pretty much since they'd started dating. He had decided to broach the delicate subject late one evening, while Hermione was wrapped up cozily in his arms and was surprised when she didn't tell him he was insane. Instead, she encouraged him by responding coyly with a tantalizing, 'Let's just see what happens."

Ever since then he'd been a man obsessed. He'd wooed, cajoled, charmed and enticed her, and found himself asking her if she was ready yet, at every advantageous moment he could. He'd swoop in and kiss her till she was breathless, and ask if 'now was the time?' He'd tried persuading her with lavish gifts, sentimental tokens of affection and out and out right bribery. Yet, every time her response would either be to roll her eyes at his blatant attempts to get his way, or simply blush and tell him, "Not yet, Draco." Draco couldn't understand her hesitation, but no matter now, as finally, FINALLY she had come around and agreed. And in her doing so, touched him more than he knew how to verbalize, and showed him how much she truly trusted him.

Aside from the sentimental factor, Draco's Slytherin side - the snarky, evil, cocky part of him, which reared its bratty head every now and again, was also greatly anticipating being able to rub this little coup of his in the Weasel's dopey, freckled face. Draco chuckled evilly, as he began plotting how to 'casually' drop this piece of juicy info into the Weasel gullible lap. He was practically jumping with wicked delight at the idea of 'Slug Boy' realizing that he, Draco Malfoy had managed to do what no other could with the beautiful, if not skittish, Ms. Granger.

HA! And who says revenge isn't sweet?

He was optimistic too, that this would be the best holiday season yet. And although he didn't quite know how they were going to pull off seeing each other over the break, Draco was sure that Hermione and he could come up with some clever inspiration for a romantic, clandestine rendezvous. They'd both tried unsuccessfully to get their parents to agree to let them stay on at school over the holidays, stating that they couldn't ignore their Head duties. But, as luck would have it, neither set of parents would budge, and so they were leaving for their respective homes in just two days time.

Who knew having loving parents that actually wanted to spend time with their children during this festive season could be so infinitely annoying?

Draco shrugged; it was for the best. After all, he did miss his parents and was looking forward to having the family together. Up till now, however, Draco had firmly refused to acknowledge that little flutter of worry and insecurity that was wobbling around in his belly when he began to think of seeing his parents. Because, when he started thinking about his seeing parents, that in turn, made him start thinking about Hermione…and TELLING his parents about he and Hermione. And Draco was definitely NOT looking forward to seeing his parent's reaction to that grand news. Which brought around that wobbly, nervous feeling again.

Draco sighed; it was an ugly, vicious cycle.

But that issue was going to have to be dealt with sooner or later, as Draco had come to the realization, after being with Hermione these past months, that he was going to have to talk to his parents about their relationship, because Draco had no intention of breaking up with her anytime soon or possibly even ever…

But that talk would have to wait; for Draco also knew he wasn't quite ready to verbalize to his family just yet what he had in mind. He had to have time to plan what he was going to say, and he had to make some serious decisions regarding what he wanted to do for his and Hermione's future.

Draco stopped short and caught his breath, a quirky, lopsided grin slowly spreading across his face as the comprehension of what he was thinking, at last, hit him full force.

Draco wanted a future with Hermione. The kind of future that made him think in long terms regarding THEM, not just him.

That made him amazingly, wonderfully euphoric and incredibly, completely terrified.

Because Draco wondered if it was it truly this easy to find the person you want to grow old with. The person you want to have children with. The person who, even though you may bicker with and yell and scream at, you know, beyond a shadow of a doubt they will be by your side for life. Sure, there had been all those past years of strife and angst between them. But they were over now and he and Hermione were happy. And surely, they would stay that way. Right?

Draco's pulse thudded erratically and a zing of little tremors shot down his spine when he thought about his life outside of the sheltered walls of Hogwarts. Suddenly, he didn't want to picture a life without Hermione greeting him every morning with a bright smile and kiss. He was already beginning to mourn the loss of days filled with stolen glances and sheltered, secretive kisses and warm, tender evenings spent in the company of one of the most endearing, passionate, loving people he'd ever met. Yes, Draco was starting to understand that he could no longer fathom his life without Hermione in it. Yet, at the same time he didn't know how to bring that future about without some very serious sacrifices on his part.

Well, his father always told him nothing worthwhile ever came easily, unless of course, you were a Malfoy or a Slytherin. Either of those would give you a built in advantage. So naturally, Draco, bearing the enviable titles of BOTH Malfoy and Slytherin was predisposed to having an easy, gifted life… However, Draco feared that even the cunning and intrinsic talents that were so much a part of him were going to be tested before he got what he wanted.

And what does Draco want? Well, that's easy. He wants it all. And, Draconious Lucius Malfoy always gets what he wants. He's gotten his way for seventeen years and had no intention of letting the fates cheat him now. Especially not when the stakes were so high.

But for now Draco decided he needed to push those worrying thoughts right out of his head. For tonight was not the night to ponder what will be. Tonight was a time to enjoy being with the woman he –

He WHAT?

Draco blinked and shook his head, he what? Did he? Could he be?

After another long moment, Draco realized he was staring at the massive, magnificent portrait situated at the entrance to the Head dorms. His eyes then came to rest on the pretty profile of the willowy, young witch who was their guardian and the mistress of the painting.

He'd not even noticed he had arrived, so deep in thought had he been.

Draco noted that the witch was now, as she had been since the first time he and Hermione had looked upon her, poised at the edge of a staggering cliff, gazing far into the distance at the setting sun, dropping low into the sea. They rarely disturbed her, as she always appeared to be searching for something or someone in the blue, endless depths. Her flowing, burgundy dress and long, dark hair were cascading and blowing back and around her as the evening breeze continued its nightly dance. He couldn't feel the wind, obviously, but he always imagined her slightly chilled, as she watched her eternal sunset. Her gaze forever drawn to the crashing, frothy waves of the sea below and beyond, constantly in a state of flux and turbulence, lit by the sinking sun to a dazzling array of golds, reds, fiery oranges and an endless range of blues and greens.

Draco at first couldn't understand why she was the Head dorm keeper, for this witch was young and beautiful, and as all the portraits often conversed, gossiped and visited each other, he was certain she would be distracted from her duty. Perhaps even sharing secrets that he and Hermione did not want known among the other paintings. But she, Ophelia, never left her post; her slender body always remained straight and tall with her arms wrapped around her middle, ceaselessly facing the ocean. She rarely moved or spoke to anyone but her charges.

Draco stood patiently, something, which he was not prone to do for most, and waited for Ophelia to turn her dark eyes upon him. Draco often wondered who or what she was looking for and had almost asked many times, but held his tongue as he could clearly see that whatever she was lamenting over, it was obviously intensely personal and private. Draco only rolled his eyes at this; reminding himself that she's a PAINTING, she doesn't have feelings. Yet, even though he knew this to be true, he nevertheless felt a chill run through him whenever her tormented eyes rested upon him, as they did now.

"Hello, Draco," came her solemn greeting.

Draco nodded. "Good evening, Ophelia," he replied formally. "How are you tonight?" When the portrait only smiled wistfully at him, Draco made a quick, impulsive decision. Maybe it was his desire to push all the uncertainty and anxiety from his mind, but he let curiosity get the better of him, and forgetting momentarily his impatience to get to Hermione, asked, "Ophelia, what are you searching for when you look out to sea?" He stepped closer to the portrait and turned his eyes to the crashing ocean, then back to her, awaiting a reply.

Ophelia looked at him for a long moment; so long that Draco thought she would not answer, until she spoke in her quiet voice, startling him a bit. "Do you have dreams, Draco?"

"Yes, many," was his quiet reply.

Ophelia studied him thoughtfully once more, then finally spoke. "Dreams are like paper, Draco," Her voice was soft and wispy and cool, like the zephyr caressing her. "They are so easy to tear apart, and so very difficult to put back together once they have been scattered into the winds."* Ophelia sighed and looked off into the distance again. "When you are young, you think you can achieve anything. No dream is too impossible to realize, and rarely do you worry about consequences. Youth fools you into believing that you may defy anyone and remain strong and unaffected. It lulls you into accepting a false truth, thinking if you are blessed enough to find love and foolishly let it go, that it will eventually find its way back to you."

She turned slowly and took a step closer to the edge of the painting, her piercing gaze locking with his. "But that is not true, Draco. Yes, you can achieve what you desire, but rather than be defiant, be convicted in your goals. Convince others that your dream is worth fighting for, above anything else. And whatever you do, Draco, never, ever, let love slip through your fingers once you find it within your grasp." She watched as his eyes grew wide and he nodded numbly at her. Whatever he had been expecting to hear, that surely was not it.

So much for cheering up his quickly souring mood. Draco made a mental note: 'For future reference, do NOT look to the perils of others any longer to seek enjoyment and cheer. – It doesn't work.'

Without another glance Ophelia turned her stormy, pensive gaze back to sea and asked, "Password?"

Apparently their conversation was over.

"Eternal," Draco whispered, wishing that he'd not decided upon this particular night to squelch his curiosity. Trying now, not to let the intensity of her words weigh him down, on top of everything else Draco was mulling over, he stubbornly shook off the unease that began creeping back into his mind and focused on the night ahead of him.

He'd decipher Ophelia's earnest entreaty eventually, just not now.

It was only until much later, Draco realized that he'd not been given an answer to his question, not really anyway. But, then again, maybe she'd answered another, much more important question, one that he had not even known he'd been seeking guidance for.

Draco strode into the common room, determined to get his playful mood back and noticed immediately the pair of dark Mary-Jane shoes tossed casually at the entrance, near the portrait. He glanced up at Hermione's bedroom door, it was open and he heard slow, dreamy music drifting his way.

Draco grinned knowingly. Finally, things were looking up!

Hermione always liked to listen to something soft and romantic in the evenings. She said it relaxed her, helped her think when she was doing homework and helped ease the tension of the day. Initially he'd scoffed at the idea. The last thing he wanted to do was listen to silly, muggle music. Though he protested loudly and annoyingly at first, the 'classic ballads' as Hermione called them, were growing on him. And, he even found himself occasionally now taking her hand and pulling her to him late into the evening, when they would dance slowly to the muted tunes, swaying cheek to cheek, fingers entwined and bodies pressed firmly together, before he'd dip her dramatically and she'd giggle and sigh as they flowed together once more, lost in each other.

It was ridiculously romantic and she adored it totally. And even though he'd NEVER admit to doing something as cliché and embarrassing as slow dancing with his girl in private, he just couldn't seem to tire of seeing that tender look of hers directed solely at him, when he held her like that. So, he'd continued to sweep her into his arms for as long as she fancied it.

Draco groaned at his folly, he was indeed a smitten fool.

"Hermione! I'm back early," he called out, pulling his Quidditch robe off and tossing it hastily onto the couch as he waited for her answer. He'd decided to keep his uniform on, for the moment anyway, since he knew what kind of an effect all that leather and those tight breeches had on her. He chuckled again, his eyes twinkling at the memories.

He'd discovered this little reaction of hers, when he came back from practice one evening so upset with the team that he didn't even want to hang around long enough to shower with them. He'd come in pissed, tired and sweaty and Hermione's eyes practically fell out of her head when she saw him. He couldn't have been more pleased. That night, and almost every other night he'd come in from practice in his uniform, had led to some of the most intense and best snogging sessions they'd had. Hermione's blood would race each and every time she saw him swaggering in with his broom slung over his shoulder, his hair falling across his eyes and his body damp from his workout. He'd flash a grin and eye her up and down with those bedroom eyes of his and she would pounce. His lower region flared immediately to life at the delightful reflections.

When Hermione still hadn't replied, he took a moment to muss his hair up a bit more – just for effect - and took the stairs to her room quickly, grinning broadly and bounding in without preamble, his tone low and seductive as he announced, "Are you ready for me?"

The grin that lit his face disappeared instantly and he stopped dead at the site before him. "What is it exactly that I should be ready for?" came the cheeky greeting.

Oh shit.

Draco's voice was cool, and despite the fact that he was shocked, he managed to keep an even face as he eyed one smirking Ginny Weasley. "How did you get in here? What are you doing here?" Draco didn't wait for a response. "Where is Hermione?" he steamrolled on, eying her warily.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "She's not here." Draco grimaced.

"I can see that," he snapped, glancing at the door to the bathroom, hoping desperately that she was in there to save this potentially, very bad situation from spiraling out of control. The door was wide open and the room dark inside. He groaned. Of course she wasn't in there.

Draco glared at Ginny, folding his arms across his chest and planting his feet firmly apart. He was all together annoyed at her knowing smirk and in the fact that she seemed completely unruffled at his dark expression. Ginny was laying on her belly, on Hermione's bed, reading a magazine, her legs bent at the knees and her ankles crossed in the air, lazily swinging back and forth. His gaze flicked over her stocking feet, running the length of her body, back up to her face, where his gaze was now fixed, dark and angry. His eyes narrowed and he frowned. Ginny was still reading her magazine, flipping the pages casually and looking utterly relaxed and at ease. He'd found her that way when he'd entered the room and she'd still not moved.

"Again, what exactly are you doing here?" Draco's voice was positively frosty. He began pacing when Ginny looked up and arched an eyebrow at him insolently.

"Touchy tonight, eh, Malfoy? Or, is anxious more like it?"

"You're testing my patience, Weasley. I asked you questions and I want answers. I know Hermione wouldn't give you our password. So again, how did you get in here?"

Ginny closed the magazine and slowly sat up, draping her long legs over the side of the bed. She leaned back resting on her elbows and smirked at Draco. "You're right about that, Malfoy; Hermione is very protective of the password to your dorm." Her smirk blossomed into a wide, smug smile and it was infuriating Draco to no end. "One could say, even overly protective," she chuckled knowingly, "And now I understand why."

Draco, who had been trying his best to maintain an impassive face, felt his cheeks flush ever so slightly. "I don't fancy riddles, Weasley," he said, in as calm a voice as possible, fighting back that damn blush and plastering on a clearly fake smile. "So why don't you just tell me what you're prattling on about."

Ginny laughed outright now. "Oh come now, Malfoy, you're a clever boy. I'm sure you can figure it out," she raised herself up off the bed and came to stand before him. "I'm rather surprised actually, for someone who proclaims to be so smart, you're being quite naïve."

Draco snorted. "If you are implying that anything questionable is going on between the Head Boy and Girl, I would have you know that is grounds for dismissal, for BOTH of us. So I would be careful what kind of accusations and rumors you start spreading, Weasley."

It was Ginny's turn to snort. "Don't worry about me, Malfoy. Believe it or not, I'm on your side. And, I don't have to do any talking; you two are doing more than enough to fan the flames of speculation all on your own." Draco's jaw dropped in utter shock. But before he could reply, Ginny continued, "Besides, McGonnagall would never let her favorite student be expelled. Hermione could strip down to her knickers and dance upon the table tops in the Great Hall and I doubt she'd get more than a firm reprimand." Ginny glanced at Draco and began laughing at the glazed look that had replaced the shocked one in his eyes. She snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. "Malfoy, I'm happy to add to your teenage boy fantasies, but do try and stay with me."

Draco scowled, swatted at her hand angrily and wrenched himself out of that tantalizing visualization. "DON'T you ever speak so disrespectfully of the Head Girl like that, in front of me again," he growled, not even thinking twice at what he had said. The words came tumbling out of his mouth automatically and immediately. He was too busy reeling at Ginny's presumptions to censor his emotions.

Draco couldn't even begin to know how to respond to what this outrageous little Gryffindor was saying. He had believed that they were doing a good job at being discreet...It would appear they were not.

Ginny, who had begun strolling around Hermione's room, picking up knick-knacks and inspecting books, stopped abruptly at that comment and turned to him, her eyes widening. She was really enjoying seeing the ever brisk and businesslike Malfoy become increasingly unsettled and nervous. It had been obvious to her for ages now that Hermione and Malfoy fancied each other, but she hadn't known Malfoy would be so shaken at her revelation. She grinned wickedly; this was so much more fun than she had ever anticipated. "Wow, Malfoy. For someone who is known for keeping his emotions so close to the vest, you certainly are wearing your heart on your sleeve." Draco's eyes widened at his revealing slip up, then his face closed off immediately.

DAMN.

"What has Hermione been telling you?" he asked calmly. A part of him was taken aback that he was actually a little hopeful and maybe even relieved that people might be guessing they were together.

Ginny had stopped in front of Hermione's dresser, her back to Draco; she turned quickly and tossed a bottle at him. He caught it easily and looked at her. "Hermione hasn't said a word about you," she reassured him. He assessed the look in her eyes and found her to be telling the truth. "She hasn't needed too." Draco frowned as Ginny approached him. She reached up and pinched his cheek and winked as she sashayed past on her way out the door. Draco glowered at her back. She turned at the threshold and pointed at the bottle. "I'm surprised to see that's still unopened. If there is nothing going on between you two, open that bottle and have a toast on me and I guarantee there will be…" she turned and left and he followed her out the door.

"Weasley," he called, stopping her. "What is this?"

Ginny's saucy smirk returned. "Why, Mr. Malfoy, that is one very hard to come by, very potent, imported bottle of, 'Mr. Felizidad's Pociön del Deseo.'"

Draco's expression grew incredulous. "Are you telling me that Hermione, Hermione Granger has an Ecstasy potion?" Ginny nodded. "WHO gave Hermione an Ecstasy potion, Weasley?" Draco demanded angrily. "Was it your nitwit brother? Humm?" He was advancing down the stairs menacingly as he spoke, before coming to a stop, towering over her.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Draco. "Although I don't agree with your mental assessment of my brother, a gift like this is not his style." Ginny shook her at him then, "And no, Romeo, relax, it's NOT from Harry either." Seeing the relief flitter across his face for a split second, Ginny groaned. "That bottle is from yours truly," she concluded dryly.

Once again, Draco was left momentarily speechless. There certainly was more to these seemingly goodie-goodie Gryffindors than met the eye. "YOU gave" he paused, he'd almost said 'MY Hermione', "Hermione a bottle of Ecstasy potion? When?" His face grew dark and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why? Who was this intended for, Weasley? Trying to set your bumbling brother up with Granger?"

Ginny shook her head, clearly amused. "No, Malfoy. I'm not trying to set Hermione up with Ron. She doesn't fancy Ron. You KNOW that."

"I know no such thing," he replied stubbornly. "It's not like I pry into her personal life." Ginny guffawed loudly at that. "Where is Hermione?" he demanded again. He was tired of this conversation and wanted this little fireball out of here. He needed to put his arms around Hermione desperately.

"I'm right here," came the chipper reply.

Draco and Ginny both swung around quickly to see Hermione walking over to her desk, her arms laiden with books of which she promptly heaved up and dropped onto it. They hadn't even heard her enter.

"What are you doing back so early, Draco? I thought you had Quidditch practice for a few hours this evening?" She was smiling brightly, albeit a bit nervously at him. She then turned to Ginny. "Sorry it took me so long to get back, Gin. That little first year was rather upset; it took me quite a while to calm her down. But she's better now and I suspect she'll not be having more problems with Transfiguration."

"Why's that?" Ginny asked, listening to Hermione's answer as she plopped down onto the couch and cast a sly glance at Draco, raising her eyebrows at him and the telltale bottle in his hands. He snatched up his Quidditch robe quickly, hiding the bottle beneath the folds and excused himself, retreating to his room.

He gave Ginny a brief, thankful nod, before closing his bedroom door with a snap. He eyed the glittering, pink bottle thoughtfully. Perhaps the evening could be salvaged after all…

- -

When Draco opened his door again a few minutes later, he found Ginny gone and there, in the middle of the room, stood one beautiful and apprehensive looking Hermione Granger.

"Good," he announced, as he descended the stairs, "You got rid of the fireball." He grinned at her and Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm glad, because I'm so ready for tonight, I don't know how much longer I could have waited." Draco's eyes lit up with mischief suddenly, his mood improving with each passing second. "Then again, it might have been fun to toss Little Weasley out on her cute arse."

"Draco!" Hermione admonished.

"Tut, tut, Hermione," Draco teased, "Although that WOULD be fun, I can think of a number of other pleasurable pursuits that I'd rather be doing," he grinned and winked at her. "And, I doubt I could have waited one more second to be alone with you. Are you ready for me, Love?" he asked, as he reached out to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, inhaling her scent and sighing with relief that she was finally back.

"Draco," she began, "you know, I've been thinking about it all day, and, well, I think I may have changed my mind. I'm not ready." She nodded emphatically. "Yes, it's too soon. Not yet…" she was mumbling and looking rather peaked.

It was obvious now; she was terrified out of her wits. Had Weasley said something to her?

"What did Ginny say?" he asked cautiously.

Hermione blinked. "What?" she asked startled. "What do you mean, what did Ginny say?" Hermione groaned. "Oh, Draco, please tell me you didn't get into a row with her." She searched his face. "Did you?"

"No," he answered firmly, "I most certainly did not. You two weren't discussing me then?" he pressed.

Hermione looked suspicious. "Nooo. We were talking about Rose Jenkins, the first year I am going to start tutoring in Transfiguration and rescheduling our evening for tomorrow, since you're back early." Hermione's brow knitted thoughtfully. "Come to think about it, Ginny did bid a hasty goodbye. Are you sure you two didn't get into a snit?"

Draco shook his head. "No. She just saw I got off early from Quidditch practice because I went into your room when I got back." He tried to sound casual and keep his expression neutral as he spoke. "And I found her there." When her gaze grew skeptical, he rolled his eyes and continued, "And we TALKED. I don't know why she left and frankly I don't care. Maybe she thought we had Head Business to take care of," Draco offered. He'd had enough talk about Ginny Weasley. He leaned over and began nuzzling Hermione's neck to get her mind back on him and away from the red-headed tart.

"Mmmm, maybe," was Hermione's distracted reply. Draco sighed, relief washing over him. Clearly Ginny hadn't said anything about their conversation.

Good. That could wait. But his plans for tonight could not.

"Never mind her, Love. We have much more pressing and enjoyable things to be doing this evening."

Hermione paled. "Really, Draco. I – I just don't know…" she trailed off weakly.

Draco only chuckled, "Come on," he purred in her ear, "we're already half way there. It's too late to turn back now. You said you wanted to, remember? You said it would be my Christmas present. It's the ONLY thing I want from you, you know..." He nipped at her ear lobe and began running the tip of his tongue along the curve of her ear. She loved that and Draco knew it. He was going to use all the tricks in his playbook tonight to get what he wanted, if he had too.

Hermione shook her head, her curls tumbling about her shoulders, she was trembling. "I – I don't think I can…"

"What's the matter? Don't tell me after all this time and all the discussions, that you don't TRUST me?" It was a challenging statement, albeit issued without any malice and in that deep, husky voice of his that set her legs to jelly and her heart all a flutter.

'Damn him…' - "Of course I do," she faltered.

"Mmm, good. That's good to know," he breathed in her ear; his rumbling voice sent little shockwaves through her, softening her resolve. Okay, so maybe she COULD. It was something she wanted to do after all…something she wanted to share with him. "I promise, I'll go nice and slow…" Draco accentuated his point by dropping his mouth onto the curve of her neck, where it joined her shoulder and began suckling and worrying the spot with tender, lazy kisses and bites, until Hermione's head tilted to the side invitingly and she moaned.

Draco grinned. That spot always got him what he wanted. And they both knew it. "N-not fair," she said softly.

He chuckled again; he was winning. "Who ever said I play fair?"

Draco turned her around, his hands slowly moving up and down her arms until they slid down to her hips and he pulled her back against him. His hands were now roaming slowly up Hermione's belly and up further to cup her breasts in his gentle grip. He kneaded them until he heard her catch her breath, then he began rolling her aroused nipples between his fingers languorously. He felt the desire jolt through her, it shook her body and he groaned onto her shoulder, where his errant lips had strayed and sunk his teeth into her tender flesh. Hermione moaned again, her hands slid over his, still massaging her breasts and she leaned into his chest and began rubbing her bottom against his hips in a totally wanton move, that set his mind whirling with desire and his body reacting to hers instantly.

Draco groaned and pushed his erection against Hermione's rear. Her gasp and small moan was like music from the gods. His began a series of slow, insistent thrusts that were torturing them both. Hermione was starting to breathe very heavy now and she was squirming against him delightfully. He'd have to stop now or he knew he wouldn't, and they hadn't even made it to his room yet!

Draco pulled her closer and Hermione dropped her head back, turning her face slightly to catch his lips in hers, her tongue darting out to meet his, where they swirled and twisted together in a wholly lustful and heady kiss.

"Merlin, woman," he gasped, "you're going to distract me from my mission."

Hermione purred and reached a hand up to pull him back for another breath stealing kiss. 'That's the idea…'

"Uh, uh, uhh, Ms. Granger," he said, panting hard and pulling away from her tempting lips. "I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work. A promise is a promise," At her disgruntled groan, he smiled and placed a tender kiss on her cheek before moving them forward, toward his bedroom. "So, that's a yes then?" he asked hopefully. One of Draco's arms had dropped down around her waist to hold her against him as they walked the short distance to his room, while the other hand dutifully and skillfully worked at its task on Hermione's breast.

She gave a long-suffering sigh, "I suppose so…Eeeekkk!" she squealed, her words changing to a frightened shriek as Draco swept her up into his arms and he grinned triumphantly, carrying her the few steps up to his room.

"No turning back now, Love." He wasn't going to give her the opportunity to flee once they lighted to his bedroom.

Hermione huffed. She was frightened, but she wasn't going to back out now, she was a Gryffindor after all. "You CAN put me down, you know. I'm not planning on running away," she said, sounding a little dejected. Well, Gryffindor courage and all that aside, she MIGHT have been, if she lost her nerve. Now apparently, that option had been taken away from her. Draco laughed, he knew her too well.

Hermione demanded that he put her down again and he smiled ruefully and shook his head. "Nothing doing, Sweetheart. You're not getting out of my arms, you're staying right here."

"What – what are you doing?" her voice rose to a panicky pitch, as Draco walked to his open veranda doors and nudged them further apart with his boot before flinging them wide. He gave her a quizzical look, his eyebrows shooting up as if to say, 'You KNOW what I'm doing' and shook his head. "What if I get cold?" she asked nervously.

"Oh, I'll keep you plenty warm, Granger. Don't you worry about that." His insinuations sent a welcome blast of desire coursing through her and she shivered. 'Damn him and all his sexyness.'

Draco finally set Hermione down, and placed one of his cloaks around her shoulders, and then another around his own and still holding her arm tightly, much to her consternation, he faced her. "Are you ready, Angel?" When she turned, wide, uneasy eyes up to him, he pulled her close, wrapping strong arms reassuringly around her and engulfed her in a warm, tender embrace. His voice was low and rumbly when he spoke. "I'm going to take you soaring into the firmament, Hermione. We're going to set a drift in a sea of sparkling stars and sail past the moon." Hermione's mouth dropped open at his romantic desires.

"Oh, Draco," she sighed dreamily. "How can I say no, when you put it like that?" He smiled earnestly. He was, after all, telling what he knew to be true.

He smiled and ran his knuckles along her cheek. "I'm taking you home tonight, Hermione. An angel should know what it's like to take wing among the heavens. Even if it's just for a little while. Will you let me show you that?" She had never seen such a look in his eyes before. It stirred her heart and left her breathless.

"I'm scared," she admitted shyly.

Draco hugged her close, then whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, Love. The gods above may want to keep you with them, but I'll never let you go. I'm taking my Angel on her first trip to the stars, but you're coming back to earth, with me. I promise."

"This really means that much to you?" she asked.

"You know it does," he answered. She knew it too.

She leaned her cheek against his chest, taking a deep, steadying breath and pulled back, searching his face. His eyes were clear and there was hope sparkling in their grey depths. Her knitted brow relaxed, and she smiled genuinely at him and nodded her consent.

"Okay," she breathed.

"Okay." He smiled, his eyes alight. "Let's go flying."

- -

Draco, had not kept her out nearly long enough for his tastes, but hopefully Hermione's maiden jaunt had served to whet her appetite for more moonlit trips.

He had been careful, considerate, gentle, patient, thoughtful – certainly not easy traits for a jaded and cynical Slytherin such as he, to embrace. Yet he did, and with aplomb. He understood Hermione's fear was very real, yet he wanted so much for her to get past it. So that she too could take pleasure in his passion, as much as he did.

He'd hoped he'd dazzled her by flying low over the lake and pointing out how the huge, opalescent moon melted into the water's edge and flowed like rippled like silk, rolling in the breeze.

He'd flown high up into the endless sky, telling her how her skin shone like the pale petals of a rose against the velvety blackness of the night. He showered her with soft kisses on her neck and cheeks and whispered how her eyes were radiant, like the twinkling stars, rivaling for the god's attentions.

He'd tried to show her the beauty, the freedom and the absolute sensation of total release he experienced when flying.

He'd hoped he'd succeeded.

He would know soon enough. They were almost back.

Draco approached the castle unhurriedly, reluctant to end their flight, bringing his broom in slow and steady toward their private veranda. He eased in and hovering low, held her hand as she slid slowly from his grasp to stand on the balcony.

Hermione had not said much while they were in the air, so he was uncertain about her response; that was, until she turned to face him. His gaze met and locked with hers eagerly. His heartbeat raced and he felt a thrill go through him when he saw her eyes shining and sparkling, truly like the stars in the sky. He thought his words of praise could not have been any more accurate. His eyes followed her wayward curls as they danced lightly about her upturned face.

She looked heavenly.

He thought he'd never desired her more.

Then she held her arms out to him, and her lips turned up into a warm smile, and Draco caught his breath and knew he was wrong.

He'd not desired her nearly as much as when he saw her reach out to him willingly, affectionately…after a night of flying. With him.

"Draco," she whispered, her voice slightly hoarse from the brisk, December air. "Thank you for showing me what it's like to be an angel." Draco groaned. "I never knew how it felt to have wings, until I met you. You've shown me heaven. Oh yeah," she added, her eyes crinkling merrily, "and the flying wasn't too bad either." Draco's eyes widened in surprise at her words and his heart swelled with pride and desire.

He needed to hold her, to feel her in his arms, her skin against his.

He hopped off his broom, his eyes smoldering as he devoured her with one glance. She felt that look wholly, as if his very hands had been caressing her. "Careful, Hermione," he growled, reaching out for her. "When you say things like that to a man, he may just decide to keep you by his side - forever."

Hermione sucked in her breath, her eyes growing wide and then glowing as she reached up on tippy-toes to kiss him soundly, encouragingly.

"What," she managed out breathily, after a long, deep kiss, "only forever?"

"Not long enough for you, my sweet?"

She shook her head and flashed a tremulous smile. She knew this was a defining moment between them. "I think, perhaps I will settle for nothing less than forever and a day…"

"Ah, my demanding Gryffindor," he purred and bowed to her, sweeping low and grasping her hand in his before bringing it up to his lips and dragging her knuckles sensuously across his mouth. "As you wish." He stood up and swooped her into his arms without another word. In two long strides he was lowering her onto his bed.

Hermione tried to lie down, but Draco pulled her up onto her knees. His breathing was heavy, but his movements were unhurried as he removed his cloak from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor forgotten and began undressing Hermione, removing each piece of clothing at such a leisurely pace that Hermione was growing impatient. "You're going deliberately slow, just to drive me crazy, aren't you?" she demanded, playfully.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and surprised her once again with his honest, heartfelt response. "No, Hermione. I just want this evening to last as long as possible. I want to remember every moment, every nuance, every breath and movement of the night you let me show you my other passion in life."

"Other?" Hermione squeaked.

He pushed Hermione down on the bed and raised her hips to remove the final barrier from her body, looping her panties in his fingers and dragging them from her hips and legs with relish. He tore his gaze from her hips and met her eyes. "Yes, other," he answered, his stare burning into her soul, making her heart beat crazily. "Can't you guess, my Angel, what is my true passion? My true desire and happiness?" Hermione hazily realized that Draco was fully clothed and sat up on her knees again, totally bare to him, and with shaking hands began undressing him as quickly as she could.

"You don't have an answer for me, Hermione?" he prodded.

"I – I'd be afraid to speculate," she stuttered, desperately wanting to hear him affirm to her, what HER deepest desire was.

He sighed dramatically. "Perhaps I've not done a good enough job of conveying my feelings then." Hermione yanked Draco toward her and mumbling something about 'showing her properly', practically flung him onto the bed to begin clawing his pants from his body. He chuckled, very appreciative of her attentions. His little Gryffindor was certainly a lioness when she was properly aroused. He loved that about her. Hermione finally succeeded in removing Draco's clothing, pulling his trousers and boxers down together, all in one good, strong yank, and then he too, was naked before her.

She huffed from her exertion, tossing his clothes aside and blowing a rogue strand of curls from her face as she and sat up, folding her legs beneath her and stopped to admire her Draco. Her amazing, loving, wonderful Slytherin, lying there with his arms behind his head, his long, lean body spread before her like a brazen, Greek god. He was glorious. And she wanted him desperately.

"Are you just going to lay there and ogle your lady, Mr. Malfoy, or are you going to 'convey your feelings' some more?" He was delighted with her impatient, obvious need for his touch. But he wasn't quite ready yet.

"Tell me how it felt, being with me on my broom tonight, Hermione. I want to hear it from you."

She tried not to roll her eyes. Draco chose the oddest times for deep, meaningful conversations. "I told you," she said, clearly pouting. He sat up and Hermione's eyes were automatically drawn to his erection. It was hard, and even in the darkened room she could see it was already flushed deep crimson from his arousal.

"I need more details," he insisted.

Hermione pulled him up onto his knees and she sat up too. They were kneeling before each other on the bed now, he towering over her. She fitted herself to him and reached up to claim a kiss. He responded eagerly and didn't deny her when her tongue swept over his lower lip and then into his warm, sweet mouth. She pulled away finally, after they were both panting and clutching each other tightly and whispered, "I was dazzled. I was in awe. I was breathless. I was captivated."

"Will you go flying with me again?" He wanted to hear her say 'yes', so very much.

She rewarded him beyond measure. "Forever...and a day," was her incredible reply.

Draco groaned and pulled her against him, his hands roaming over her smooth skin, running over the curve of her hip and reaching her bottom, he grasped her firmly and thrust his erection between her legs.

They both gasped. It was the first time he'd done that, and she automatically spread her legs for him to fit between them. She was soaking wet, she could feel the wetness leaking and covering Draco's penis as he rubbed slowly back and forth between her folds, his erection straining to get closer to her heat. He groaned desperately, that heat that was burning him up and he wanted nothing more than to sink as deep as he could into her…over and over and over again, until he had no more strength in his body. He pushed upward, up at the juncture of her thighs again and Hermione automatically tilted her pelvis, unknowingly inviting him closer to his ultimate goal. She shuddered and moaned, his penis felt like fire and silk against her and she wanted to feel more. She needed to feel more.

"Hermione," Draco growled in her ear, "Do you – uhhhh – do you like the way I feel against you?"

Hermione's entire body was vibrating with a whole new level of desire that she'd not experienced thus far. She was almost physically aching to have Draco inside her. That yearning was driving her to abandon her reserve and give into whatever he asked of her.

"Do you?" he asked, his words shook her from her reckless thoughts. Before she could even utter a single syllable, his impatient lips sought hers again. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand reaching up and grasping her curls, tugging her head back, so he could claim her mouth more fully, slanting his lips across hers and opening her jaw wide to his unhindered plundering. His tongue stroked and flicked and licked the walls of her mouth, grazing over her teeth and flicking and twisting around hers with such fervor that her head was buzzing.

His entire being seemed to engulf her. His arms around her, holding her close, as if protecting her in his fierce embrace, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth, hotly, suggestively. His rigid penis pressing firmly at her entrance and his hips moving against hers in a dizzyingly erotic fashion, making no attempt at hiding his intentions.

It was almost too much for her to bear.

"Answer me, Hermione," he rasped.

'What? Oh, right…speaking.' "I, I…Ohhh, GOD yes, Draco!" she groaned, her voice heavy with desire. Hermione's hands reached down and behind Draco to open her fingers wide over his firm bottom. She let her fingers slide along the curve of his cheeks before reaching low and squeezing them as hard as she could, pulling him against her hips.

A low, predatory growl escaped his lips. Draco was losing his control. He could barely keep his thoughts straight, and with the way she was touching him, responding to him, it was overpowering and amazing. But Draco knew Hermione wasn't ready for what he wanted from her. He was battling with his body to regain control, because he if didn't pull back, he was going to lay her down and take her – right NOW.

Hermione certainly wasn't making things easy for him either. She was frantically kissing and nipping her way down his neck and shoulders, before sliding her tongue onto his chest and reaching one of his nipples, she took it into her mouth, pulling and sucking on the small bud until he moaned and threaded his fingers in her hair to keep her at her pleasurable task. "Merlin, woman. You're testing my limits," she heard him whisper. Hermione had never heard that tone in his voice before. She decided she liked the deep, sexy, almost animalistic quality it had. Her body responded in like, as her nipples peaked and were twinging and aching for his touch. She found one of his hands and pulled it to her breast and he instantly began running his thumb across the nipple slowly, swirling his fingers around it. She could feel her orgasm starting at the base of her spine then, her legs began to shake and Hermione's eyes slid closed. She clung to Draco desperately and his other hand reached down, seized her bottom aggressively, drawing her hips up flush against his, their lower bodies pressed firmly, intimately together from knee to waist and he rotated his hips with hers slowly, making Hermione gasp sharply and shudder.

"Draco," she moaned, pulling her torso back, giving him better access to her breast and grinding her hips against his, in answer to his primal dance. "GOD! Don't stop doing that…."

He growled and leaned over her, dropping his hand to her hip as his mouth latched onto a nipple. He began suckling and pulling on it wildly, almost painfully on one breast, then moving his attention to the other. Draco was worshipping Hermione's body like he'd always wanted too. Since they'd been together, he'd always had a good grip on his restraint. But tonight she'd just made him so happy that he was letting himself go more than he would normally. He was holding her like he'd dared not before. Showing his desire for her, unhindered. Touching her and pulling her body against his like he'd wanted to do for so very long.

Draco dug his fingers into the soft skin of her buttocks and pushed her hips up and against him, rotating his hips in invitation again and pulling back and thrusting in between her legs with long, even strokes. Hermione was moaning and squirming against him with such abandon that it was driving him absolutely crazy. He let go of her nipple with a soft 'pop' as his lips left and began dragging his tongue along her neck, whispering words of love into her skin, kissing and biting on all the erogenous spots on her neck and chest, making sure he marked her in the process. He wanted there to be no mistaking that Hermione was spoken for, no matter that no one knew she belonged to him. He rasped words of encouragement into her shoulder as she stroked his body and he fitted himself to her as close as he could get.

Hermione felt her legs starting to shake more uncontrollably now. The feel of Draco's penis gliding against her sensitive folds, and the tip grazing them with each thrust, was wonderful and agonizing at the same time. The deeply intimate and carnal sound of his hips thumping and retreating against hers was blissful. His scalding breath sent shockwaves across her body with each exhalation. She was basking in these newfound emotions.

"Close your legs, Love, so I fit tighter," he whispered. His voice was jerky and rough with passion. Hermione obeyed immediately, closing her legs and pressing them tightly together. Draco grunted his approval, grasped her hips with strong hands and began thrusting harder, reveling in the knowledge that his penis was finally between her legs, even though he wasn't inside her...

As soon as he felt her legs start give way, he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her down fully onto the bed, fitting himself between her legs securely. Hermione's eyes flew open and his gaze locked with hers. His eyes were hooded and dark with desire, but she could see the honor and respect for her, shining there in his gaze. She understood he would not take her without her consent. "It's okay, Mione," he murmured, confirming what she already knew. "I won't. Do you trust me?"

She nodded, and Draco reached down, slipping his penis inside her folds and began dragging the tip up and down along the soaking, sensitized skin. They both moaned and Hermione began at once to move her hips in rhythm with him.

Draco was not going to be able to hold on much longer. He was using every bit of control he had not to come like a volcano until Hermione orgasmed. And the sounds she was making, the feel of her wet body, so ready for him and the way she was squirming beneath him was agony.

Hermione could not believe how incredible Draco's penis felt against her. She'd wondered so many times, these past months what it would feel like to have him between her legs like this. To be able to feel him moving against her – there. It was a thousand times better than she'd ever guessed. Every time the tip grazed across her clitoris she moaned and thrashed her head from side to side, the sensations taking her one step closer to spiraling over the edge. The feeling was indescribable and too intense to put to words, but each time he stroked it against and around her nub, she became more and more lost in the passion. Hermione's eyes were tightly closed and she was clawing and clutching Draco's biceps as if she would die if she let go of him for even a moment.

Draco brought his penis back up to her clitoris and circled around it slowly before rubbing the very tip over and across it languidly, before dragging his erection even more slowly along her folds, until he reached her entrance and pushed just the tip of his head into her. That was all it took. Hermione's body jerked violently, her eyes rolled and she threw her head back against the pillows, screaming out as the first intense contractions of her orgasm rocked through her.

Draco could feel her inner muscles as they spasmed around the tip of his penis. It was the definitive definition of pleasure and torture in one. He growled. It would be SO easy to take her now. One, swift, strong thrust and she would be his. The thought of being enveloped in her heat and the torment and temptation of being at the threshold of her entrance and being unable to take her fully, was too much for Draco. He groaned her name and held tightly to her hips, pulling out and laying atop her, thrusting fiercely onto her belly in hard, fast strokes. It was only moments before he came with such force that he threw his head back, a primitive, guttural growl escaping from his lips as he came on her stomach and rode out his orgasm, holding her against him possessively as the final shudders raked from his body.

Draco rolled off of her and with a flick of his wrist did a quick "Scrougify" and cleaned them both. He turned to face her, laying on his side and propping his head up on an elbow. "Hey," he asked, "Are you okay?"

Hermione looked at him, her eyes heavy from her desire and gave him a lazy, satisfied smile. "Yes. Draco, that was…"

"Yeah, I know," he agreed. He really didn't know what to say. He was happy and yet, still unsatisfied. Draco was thinking that he might be ready to take things further. He felt his loins stir at the very idea and he began tracing his name and drawing little designs on Hermione's belly. Eventually the soft, slow strokes against her sensitive flesh started getting to her and he watched, fascinated as Hermione's nipples hardened and her breath became labored and heavy once more. With each stroke now, Draco's fingers were descending lower and lower until he was teasing the wet curls at her thighs.

Hermione moaned and Draco rolled over on top of her, dropping his head to hers and kissing her hotly. Their passion was flaring to life once more, only this time it felt different to Hermione. It was with purpose and determination that he was kissing her. He nudged her legs apart further and fit himself between them, and she gasped. One of Draco's hands left her hip to run along her upper thigh, skimming lower to grasp her behind one of her knees and pulling it up, around his waist. Hermione shuddered as she felt his erection, hard and ready for her, this time poised at her entrance. He was moving and thrusting against her gently. She could feel his restraint, but she knew this time was different. She pulled away from his kiss and gazed into his stormy, grey eyes.

That look took her breath away. It was filled with such desire, such need. It was flattering and wonderful and overwhelming.

"Hermione," he moaned, not able to pull his body away from hers, "I want you."

She took a great, shuddering breath. She wanted him too. Her body wanted him. Her heart and soul wanted him. She had him. He was hers. He'd told her so, tonight. 'Forever…remember, Hermione?' Hermione trembled.

Then why was she hesitant?

She knew why. She pulled back every so slightly. Draco's eyes slid closed and he dropped his head to the curve of her neck, nuzzling it reassuringly and trying to calm his throbbing erection.

He felt it instantly, the change in her.

BLOODY HELL.

He KNEW he shouldn't have said that, but the words came out before he could stop them. Sure, he had kind of expected that after being with her for a few months they would be 'together'. He'd never been denied a woman before. But Hermione wasn't any woman and he knew she didn't see things that way.

He knew it because she'd told him.

Hermione wanted to give her virginity to her husband. And he told her he would respect her wishes.

"Draco," she began hesitantly.

"Don't," he said softly, pulling back a little and touching a finger to her lips. She looked like she was going to cry. "Please, don't. I'm not going to apologize for saying I want to be with you. I DO. But I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. We established that long ago. I will honor your request." She looked away from him then and he grasped her chin and turned her back to face him, unshed tears clung to her eyelashes. "Hey, Love, it's okay, really." He rubbed her cheeks soothingly with the pads of his thumb. "Look, when a guy like me falls for an angel, he expects to have to make some concessions." She groaned and covered her eyes. 'Okay, Malfoy. Wrong words.'

"Mione, come on now. It's not…" he pulled her hands from her face. "Look," she was clearly upset. She felt like she was letting him down, he could see it. "Hermione," he said quietly, the tone in his voice made her eyes snap to his. "It's okay. Really. I'm not upset." He grinned sheepishly. "I know how you feel. I remember what you said. I would never want to do anything you don't. I do want you, but I want you willingly. I want you to want to be with me, just as much as I want to be with you."

"But...but, I do!" she answered quickly. "It's just that..." she trailed off miserably.

Draco sighed. "I know. You want to wait. You're going to make a beautiful bride someday. And make one man a very lucky husband." Hermione's eyes widened and her heart stopped.

'Beautiful bride…lucky husband…' she echoed in her head. "Oh, mercy," she whispered.

Draco smiled when he saw the expression on her face. "I mean that too," he said seriously. "But, until that time when you're ready to give yourself totally, there are other things we can do." She looked both hesitant and hopeful.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, really."

"Wh-what kind of things?"

He smiled. "Things that are pleasurable, for both of us."

She looked into his eyes. "Other than what we've been doing?" He nodded again.

"I'd be most happy to show you." One corner of his mouth tugged up in an adorable half grin. "But, I'd be even more happy to TEACH you."

He chucked at her chin affectionately and tickled her until she gasped and begged him to stop. She smiled at him, her mood lightening considerably at his understanding and consideration of her wishes.

"So Mr. Malfoy, are you telling me that this teacher is now becoming the student?"

He grinned wolfishly, draping an arm across her, and pulling her up tight to his chest. "Well, turnabout is fair play."

She giggled sweetly. "And tell me again, since when have you ever played fair?"

Draco grinned and dropped a kiss to her forehead before fitting her firmly against him and drifting off to sleep.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione whispered.

"Mmmmm," he replied drowsily.

"Happy Christmas."

He smiled. It looked like it would be indeed.

A/N - Regarding the * in the story. This line was adapted from a scene in a Gilda Radner script from Saturday Night Live. I believe the original line was something like: 'Dreams are like paper, they are so easy to tear apart.' Anyway, I fell in love with that saying and just had to use it. So, if it sounded vaguely familiar, that's where you heard it from.

A/N: Okay kids….Yes, I am aware that they did not use the Ecstasy potion, again. They WILL. Promise. Gotta have something on deck to keep you guys coming back. So, tell me what you think? Would you be up for private lessons from one Draco Malfoy? – Grin. Yeah, me too.


End file.
